My Dirty Secret
by pogocrazy7
Summary: Katherine Swan has spent all of her life living with her dad in Forks while Bella lived with her mom. Kat has been best friends with Jacob, Quil, and Embry for years. What happens when her sister comes to live with her? What happens when they all phase and leave Kat alone? What secret is Kat hiding from everyone? Rated T. Slight AU. Characters will be OOC. Some Bella bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary-Katherine Swan has spent all of her life living with her dad in Forks while Bella lived with her mom. Kat has been best friends with Jacob, Quil, and Embry for years. What happens when her sister comes to live with her? What happens when they all phase and leave Kat alone? What secret is Kat hiding from everyone?**

….

"Oh Quil you know that we love you," I laughed as I walked along the beach of La Push with my three best friends, Quil, Jake, and Embry.

Quil just rolled his eyes before he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Quil put me down!" I laughed as Jake and Embry just laughed. "Embry help me!"

"It's your problem now," Embry laughed before Quil dropped me into the water.

"Quil!" I yelled as I surfaced from the water. I saw all three boys laughing at me as I got out of the water. I smirked before I wrapped my arms around Embry. "Here you go Emmy bear!"

I laughed as I shook my wet hair all over him.

"Kat!" Embry laughed as he pushed me away. "I don't want to get wet!"

"Well you shouldn't have laughed at me," I shrugged. "Now can I ask one of you guys for a ride home?"

"Why do you have to go home?" Jake asked.

"You know why Jake," I said. "Bella is coming so I have to be home to greet her and all that shit."

"You don't like her?" Quil asked when he saw my look.

"I haven't seen Bella in years," I sighed. "She is boring and she sucks all the fun out of everything! But don't worry Jake, I haven't told her about the crush you have on her!"

"I don't have a crush on Bella," Jake blushed.

"And I am not a natural brunette," I laughed.

"I'll take you home Kat," Embry said.

"Thanks Emmy bear," I said as I stood. "I'll text you guys later and Quil I will get you for the water."

I saw Quil gulp and I smiled before I jumped onto Embry's back and he gave me a piggyback ride to his truck.

I guess I should explain. My name is Katherine Swan. I am 16 years old and my older sister Bella is 17. While she went to go live with my mom in Phoenix, I stayed behind in Forks with my dad even though I spend most of my time in La Push with my three best friends.

I go to Forks High School and I am a cheerleader. I know that it seems like I wouldn't like cheerleading, but I decided to try it and I found that I liked it.

"So what are you thinking?" Embry asked as he drove me home.

"I am thinking about the game that is coming up," I said. "Are you guys coming to watch your favorite person cheer?"

"I don't think Quil does cheerleading," Embry joked.

"I'm talking about me!" I laughed.

Embry laughed. "Of course we are coming. We wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Goof because it is next week," I said as Embry pulled into my drive way. I saw that my dad's car was gone and I knew that he was getting Bella. "Well I will see you later Embry."

"See you soon Kat," Embry said as I got out of his truck.

I ran to my house and I watched as Embry pulled out of my drive way before I walked into the house. When I walked in i went to the kitchen and I pulled out left over pizza from the fridge and I put it into the microwave to heat up before I ran upstairs to my room to get out of my wet clothes.

I threw my clothes into a pile before I changed into a printed tank top, a pair of jeans, boots, and a hat. I looked at myself in the mirror before I walked downstairs to eat my pizza.

I grabbed my medicine from the cabinet and I swallowed them with some coke before I ate my pizza. I knew that I would have to hide my medicine from Bella or else she would ask questions.

It had taken a lot of convincing for my dad not to say anything and I want to keep my secret…well a secret.

I was about to walk upstairs when I heard a car pull in the drive way. I walked out on the porch and I saw my dad and sister getting out of his car.

"Hey Kat," My dad called when he saw me. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah I ate some pizza," I replied before I looked at Bella. "Hey Bella long time no see."

"Hey Kat," Bella said.

"Oh dad I'll be going down to La Push tomorrow," I said before I walked into the house. "I wanted to know if you give me a ride to Embry's house."

"Yeah I can," Dad said. "You want to take Bella?"

"Um dad it's up to her," I said. "What do you say Bella? Want to come down to La Push with me?"

"No thanks," Bella said before she brushed past me into the house.

"Well I'll be in my room," I said as I ran into the house and up into my room.

I shut my door and I jumped onto my bed as I thought about everything.

'How can I keep my secret hidden from everyone when I can barley hide it?' I thought as I stared at my ceiling.

….

**Anyone want to guess what her secret is? I gave you a hint in the story. The link to the polyvore for this story is on my profile! Please review and let me know what you think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

…

I woke up and I quickly got dressed into an orange fringe crop top, jeans, black heels, and a silver bracelet. I grabbed my white purse and I walked down stairs.

"Dad, can you take me to Embry's house?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Eat breakfast first," Dad said. I sighed as I poured a small bowl of cereal and I quickly ate it. Before Bella came down, I quickly swallowed my medication and I looked at my dad.

"I am ready," I said.

I followed my dad out to the car and I got in.

"Oh Kat I need to tell you that you have a doctor's appointment next week," My dad said as he drove me down to La Push.

"You didn't tell Bella, did you?" I asked as we crossed onto the La Push land.

"No I didn't tell her," My dad said. "You can't hide it forever. Everyone will find out eventually."

"I know," I admitted. "I just want to tell them at the right time."

"You don't have much time," My dad said as we pulled up to Embry's house.

I nodded. "Bye dad."

"Bye Kat," My dad said as I got out of his car and knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw that it was Embry's mother. "Hello Mrs. Call."

"Hey Katherine," His mother said. "Embry's in his room. Go right on in."

I nodded as I walked into the house and I walked back to Embry's room. I opened his door and I saw that Embry was still asleep.

I smiled before I jumped onto him and I yelled his name. "EMBRY!"

Embry shot up, knocking me off the bed in the process.

"Kat why the hell did you do that?" Embry asked. I got off the floor laughing.

"I had too," I laughed as I sat next to Embry on his bed. "I'm sorry Emmy bear. Forgive me?"

Embry looked at my pouty face before he smiled. "Of course I forgive you."

I smiled as I got off the bed. I stumbled a little bit as the room spun. I grabbed onto his dresser to steady myself.

"Are you ok?" Embry asked.

_'Shit he noticed,'_ I thought.

"It is these heels," I lied. "You know that I can't walk in these things."

"Then why do you wear them?" Embry asked as he got out of bed.

"They go with this outfit," I said. "Well get ready so we can go meet Jake and Quil."

I walked out of his room and I walked into the bathroom and I locked the door before I gripped the sink. I looked at my reflection and I saw the dark circles that were forming under my eyes.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide my secret for much longer.

"Kat come on!" I heard Embry call. "We have to go!"

"Coming," I said as I took one last look at myself before I left the bathroom.

I saw Embry waiting for me by the door and I smiled at him before we walked out of his house and I got into the passenger seat of the truck.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We are going to go to the diner," Embry said.

"Are we meeting up with Quil and Jake?" I asked.

"Yep," Embry smiled. "Are you going to get Quil for yesterday?"

"I can't do when he expects it," I laughed. "Don't worry I will get him!"

We both started to laugh and I felt my heart race when I heard his laugh.

….

We arrived at Sue's diner and when we walked in, Sue pulled me into a hug.

"How have you been?" Sue asked me.

"I'm good," I replied. Sue has always noticed that I would disappear when I had a bloody nose and she had found my medicine.

"Are you sure?" Sue whispered.

"I am fine Sue," I insisted. "I promise I am fine!"

Sue nodded before I walked over to the table that Embry had sat at.

"What did Sue want?" Embry asked as I sat down.

"She was just asking about Bella," I lied. "So when are Jake and Quil getting here?"

"I don't know," Embry shrugged.

I didn't even have to look at my menu. I have been here so much that Sue knows my order by heart. I heard the door open before someone sat next to me. I turned to see Qui looking at me.

"Hey Quilly," I smiled. "Where is Jake?"

"He is going to hang out with Bella," Quil said.

"Of course he did," I said. "I asked her if she wanted to come and hang with us, but she said no, but she will hang with Jake."

"You invited Bella?" Quil asked as he and Embry looked at me in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Katherine Swan?"

I smacked Embry's arm. "I can be nice to my sister," I said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Embry laughed.

I scoffed as I looked at my two best friends.

"You guys are mean," I pouted.

"That is out job," They laughed. I rolled my eyes before I began to laugh. We were laughing when Sue came over with our food.

"Thanks Sue," I said as she sat the food down.

"No problem Kat," Sue smiled before she walked away.

We quickly ate our food before split the bill.

"Let's go to the beach," Quil suggested as we got into Embry's truck.

"Quil Atera if you dump me in the water you will get a heel to your face!" I said as I turned to glare at said boy.

"I promise I won't," Quil said as he held up his hands. I smiled at him before I turned to face the front as my phone went off.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kat,"_ I heard my dad say. _"I won't be able to pick you up from La Push. I'm taking Bella out to dinner."_

_'What about me?'_ I was tempted to ask, but instead I swallowed the hurt and I pretended to be happy for him.

"Have fun dad," I said. "I can ask Embry or Quil for a ride home. I thought Bella was hanging with Jake?"

_"He is taking his dad home now,"_ My dad said. _"I have to go, but don't forget to…"_

"I know," I cut him off. "You don't need to remind me."

I hung up my phone with a sigh.

"Everything alright?" Embry asked as he parked the truck. "You seemed angry while talking to your dad."

I sighed as I got out.

"My dad is taking Bella to dinner and he didn't even ask if I wanted to go," I said. "It's happening all over again."

"What is?" Quil asked.

"Everybody always fawns over Bella," I said as I looked out at the waves. "My mom always loved Bella more than me so that's why I stayed in Forks and now my dad is doing the same thing."

Embry pulled me down to sit in between Quil and him.

"You'll always be our favorite Swan," Embry said as he rubbed my back.

"Yeah nobody can take your place," Quil smiled.

I smiled at my best friends.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"And don't worry," Embry said. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks Embry," I said. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you guys."

"You would crash and burn," Quil laughed. "Now enough depressing stuff! Let's go have some fun!"

I shared a look with Embry before we burst out laughing.

…

I was sitting in Embry's truck as he drove me home. I yawned and Embry looked over at me.

"Come here," Embry said as he pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his should before I pulled away.

"Embry are you ok?" I asked as I looked at him with concern in my eyes.

"Yeah why?" He asked as he looked confused.

"You're burning up," I said as I put my hand on his forehead. I pulled my hand away really quick. "You're really burning up."

"My stomach just hurts a little," He said. "You don't need to fuss."

"Embry…"

"Kat stop fussing," Embry snapped.

I was taken back. Embry had never snapped at me before.

"Fine," I whispered as we pulled up to my house. "Text me when you aren't grumpy."

I quickly got out of his truck and walked into my house. I knew that my dad was out with Bella and it stung that he didn't even ask if I had wanted to go.

I shook off the feeling of sadness and I quickly heated up some soup, swallowed my pills, ate my food, and retreated to my room before they could get home.

I checked my phone to see if I had any messages and I saw a goodnight text from Quil. I sent a quick text back before I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

…..

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank DeafAngel2000 for reviewing. I can't tell you if your guess is right, but I am glad that you reviewed.**

**I want to thank leebee14 for reviewing chapter 1. I can't tell you if she is dying…sorry! Everything will be revealed eventually.**

**Well enough of my rambling and time for the story. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

…..

I woke up with a major headache and I knew why. Why can't I just have one good day? I got out of bed, but not before falling to the ground.

My dad rushed into my room and he helped me up.

"Are you ok Kat?" He asked as he looked me over. I looked him in the eye and I could tell that he was scared. He was scared of loosing me.

"Dad you know that I am not fine," I admitted. "It's getting worse. I can only do so much till I can't fight and pretend that I will get better."

"Kat I am not going to lose you," My dad said. "Get dressed because I am taking you to the hospital."

"Dad…"

"No!" He yelled. "You're not fighting me on this. Get dressed now!"

I watched as he left my room and I knew that he didn't want to give up on me, but I was tired of fighting a losing battle.

I decided to just get dressed. So I changed into a wolf t-shirt, pink jeans, black ankle boots, a flower headband, a gold necklace, and my backpack.

I walked downstairs and I saw Bella sitting at the table.

"Can you show me around school today?" She asked when I walked in.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I won't be at school until later," I said.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Dad needs me to…um….i need to get my arm checked so I can be cleared for cheerleading," I lied. I could tell that Bella didn't believe me, but she didn't press it.

"Have fun," She snapped as she got up and left.

_'Great I pissed my sister off,'_ I thought as I got into my dad's car.

I just stared out the window on the way to Forks hospital. I felt bad because I had been putting my dad through a lot by making him keep my secret.

We got to the hospital and we were shown to a room where I would get seen by Dr. Cullen. He has been helping me through the whole thing.

"Hello Chief Swan," Dr. Cullen said as he walked into the room. "Miss Swan how are you?"

"It's getting worse," My father said. "Can you do something to help her?"

"We can try another session of radiation therapy," Dr. Cullen suggested.

"No," I said and they both looked at me. "I have known for a while that I was going to die. I have to accept it and that means that I need to start telling people about it. I can't hide it anymore dad. We both know that I can't survive this."

"Kat," My dad said as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I can't just sit here and watch you die."

"Dad please," I begged. "I want this and I am sick of doing radiation therapy. I want to spend the time I have left with my family and friends."

My father nodded, but I knew that he hated my decision.

"Fine, but you will still take your medication," My dad said.

"I will, but can you take me to school now?" I asked. "I have to go tell coach that I can't do cheerleading anymore."

My father nodded and we said goodbye to Dr. Cullen before my father took me to school.

…..

I walked into gym class and I saw that everyone was playing basketball and I saw Bella talking to Jessica. I walked over to them.

"Hey Bella I hope you aren't mad at me," I said as I came up to her. "I promise I will explain everything after school."

She just glared at me. "Oh really because I honestly don't believe you," Bella snapped.

"Bella I promise I will tell you the truth," I swore. "I just have to go talk to coach."

"Oh Kat there is a practice today," Jessica said.

"Yeah that is what I need to talk to her about," I said as I walked away to go talk to coach. "Coach Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What do you need Kat?" Coach asked as she turned to face me.

"I have to quit cheerleading," I said and I could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Why do you have to quit cheerleading?" She almost yelled.

"I've been hiding something and I can't do cheerleading because of it," I said. "I have leukemia."

Her eyes went wide with shock and I could tell all anger she had before was gone.

"Why didn't you say something?" She asked.

"I didn't want it to be true so I just pushed it aside and tried to pretend that it didn't exist," I said. "But I shouldn't have done that."

"Well I hope you win your battle," My coach said before she pulled me into a hug. "We'll miss you on the team."

"I'll miss being on the team," I said.

….

The ride home with Bella was tense. I knew it was my fault, but I was going to come clean with her and then I was going to tell Embry, Jake, and Quil.

I also had to call my mom.

"Bella can you wait?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"I want to tell you the truth," I said. I took a breath before I started to tell her. "Dad took me to the hospital."

"I knew that," Bella snapped.

"He took me so I could get more treatment," I said. "Bella I am dying. I have leukemia."

"Bull shit," Bella spat.

"Why would I lie about this?" I asked.

"Because you're a whore," Bella sneered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I was getting mad. "Why would I lie about having leukemia? That would be a dick move!"

"Well I don't care about what you have to say," Bella snapped before she ran up to her room.

I was staring at the spot where she was and I was beyond pissed. I took out my phone and texted Quil to come and get me before I sat on the porch steps and I put my head in my hands as tears fell.

….

I heard a horn honk and I saw Quil's car pull into my driveway. I raced into his car.

"Hey Kat I was thinking…are you ok?" Quil asked when he noticed that I had been crying.

"I need to tell you, Jake, and Embry something," I whispered. I saw guilt flash in Quil's eyes. "Quil what is it?"

"Embry's sick," Quil said. "I tried to talk to him, but his mom said that he couldn't have any visitors right now."

"Fine then," I said. "I'll just talk to you and Jake."

"What is it?" Quil asked.

"I want to tell both of you guys at the same time," I said as we made our way to Jake's house.

I knew that they were going to be pissed when I told them. They would be even more pissed off when they found out that I have been keeping this from them for months.

We arrived at Jake's and I saw that he was sitting on the porch with his dad.

"Hey Billy," I called as Quil and I got out of his car. "Can I borrow Jake for a little bit? We have to talk."

"Jake it sounds like you're in trouble," Billy laughed.

"Actually Billy I'll be the one in trouble," I said.

"What did you do?" Billy asked.

"I'll tell you after I tell them," I promised before I grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him into the garage with Quil following.

"Ok what do you have to tell us?" Quil asked.

I took a breath of air as I looked to the ground.

"Guys I have been hiding a huge secret and I am not sure how to tell you," I said.

"You can tell us anything," Quil smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. "Now come on what is it?"

I swallowed before I looked at both Jake and Quil.

"I am dying."

….

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed! And I am sorry for the lack of Embry. Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight.**

…..

_"I am dying."_

Both boys looked at me in shock and they just stood looking at me before Jake broke the silence.

"Good one Kat," Jake said. "Now tell us what you wanted to tell us."

"I'm not kidding Jake," I said as tears started to fall from my eyes. "I have leukemia and I have had it for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Quil snapped. I saw anger and sadness in Quil's eyes and it hurt me to know that I caused it. "I thought we were friends? You don't just not tell your friends that kind of shit!"

"I know and I am sorry," I cried.

"You're sorry?" Jake snapped. "You were supposed to tell us this. Why didn't you?"

"I was scared ok?" I yelled. "I didn't want to admit that I was dying! I was finally happy! I had my three best friends, my dad, good grades, and cheerleading! I didn't want to lose it, but I am losing it all! I had to quit cheerleading, my grades have dropped, and I just made two out of three of my best friends mad at me!"

I got off the chair I had been sitting on as I left the garage and I knew that they wouldn't follow.

"Hey Kat," Billy called.

"See ya later Billy," I said as I walked away from the Blacks house.

I decided to go to La Push beach to relax and calm down.

I walked all the way to La Push beach and I sat down on the sand and I laid my head on my knees.

I knew that I should have told everyone when I found out, but I was so scared. I didn't want to believe that I could get leukemia and it was a big slap in the face when I found out.

I had cried for 5 hours straight after I found out, but I still didn't want to believe it.

"Come on!" I heard a familiar voice laugh. "I'll do it!"

I looked up to see Embry walking with Sam, Paul, and Jared, aka the La Push gang.

"Embry?" I frowned. He froze when he saw me. "Quil told me that you where sick."

"I was," Embry mumbled as he looked to the ground. "I'm better now."

I noticed the way that Embry wasn't looking at me and I also saw Sam's apologetic look.

"Embry what's going on?" I asked.

"Kat we can't be friends anymore," Embry said and I felt my heart shatter.

"Embry why?" I asked as I tried to hold in my tears.

"You guys are holding me back," Embry said. "I need people who really understand me."

I quickly let my anger over take my sadness. "Fuck you Embry," I snapped. He snapped his head up to look at me, but he still wouldn't meet my eyes. "I never want to speak to you again so I guess you don't have to worry. It's not like you have to worry soon anyways, I'll be gone."

"What do you mean you'll be gone?" Embry asked.

"You'll never know," I yelled. "And if you find out, it sure as hell won't be from me!"

I slapped Embry across the face before I turned on my heel and walked away from the only person I have ever liked.

…

**Embry P.o.v**

I watched as the only girl I have ever had a crush on, walk away from me.

"Embry it was for the best," Sam said.

"Sam what if I imprint on her?" I asked as I looked at my alpha. "I need to be sure!"

"Embry you just broke her heart," Sam pointed out. "It will take a miracle for her to talk to you again."

"What did she mean when she said that she would be gone soon?" Jared asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm going to go patrol."

"Embry don't follow her," Sam commanded.

I nodded before I phased and let out a heartbroken howl before I took off to patrol La Push.

…..

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again I am sorry if I am taking things fast. I am also changing a lot so that Embry phased earlier than in the books and movies.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight**

…

I woke up and I immediately threw my covers away and ran to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and my fears were confirmed.

There was blood running down my face from when I got a nose bleed while I was asleep. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of how close to death I was.

I was ready to die.

I hadn't talked to Jake, Quil or Embry the rest of the week. They didn't call and I didn't call them. Instead I have been in and out of the hospital so they could do tests to determine how long I have to live. I stopped taking my medicine and no one noticed. That is how unimportant I am to my family now.

I had told my mother and she sent me a get well card and she told that she would try to come and visit, yeah right.

Bella has also begun dating Dr. Cullen's son, Edwards. I never liked him and he didn't like me.

I quickly washed my face before I walked back to my bed room to change out of my bloody clothes. I had to get dressed since I had another doctor appointment today and I had to walk since my dad had to work and Bella was with Edward.

I changed into blue crop top, red shorts, knee high sneakers, a hat, and some bracelets and a watch. I walked downstairs and grabbed my phone before I walked out the door and walked all the way to Forks Hospital.

I walked in and the nurse at the desk smiled at me and told me to just go to Dr. Cullen's office. I have been here so much that I know my way around.

I turned the corner to go to his office when I saw Bella and Edward.

"Hey Bella," I said as I walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Bella snapped.

"I am here to see Dr. Cullen," I said.

"You don't need to be here," Bella sneered.

"Oh you're right Bella," I said sarcastically. "I'll just die in my bed and you won't notice for a few days until you want something from me." I rolled my eyes as I pushed past Bella and walked into Dr. Cullen's office.

"Aw Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said when he saw me. "How have you been lately?"

"I've been better," I shrugged.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" He asked.

"Yes," I lied and I knew that he didn't believe me.

"Miss Swan, are you lying?" He asked.

"No," I lied again.

He sighed as he wrote something down.

"Ok we have done all the test that we can," Dr. Cullen said. "You can continue radiation therapy or you can just try to make what time you have left peaceful."

"How long do I have" I asked.

"You have maybe 9 weeks left," Dr. Cullen told me. "Now if we continue radiation ther…."

"No," I said. "I don't want to keep pushing off what we all now is going to happen. I'm dying and I have accepted it. I don't want to push my body through therapy when it can't stop what is happening."

"Well then I guess this would be the last time for now that we see each other, "Dr. Cullen said. "I really do hope you change your mind."

I smiled as I shook hands with Dr. Cullen before I walked out of his office to see Bella and Edward still sitting there.

"Bella listen," I said as I walked up to her. "I don't want to spend what time I have left fighting with you. You're my older sister and honestly I hate fighting. So I am done. I don't care if you hate me, but I am making my peace before I die."

I walked away before she could respond and I had called a cab to take me down to La Push. I wanted to apologize and say goodbye to Jake, Quil, Billy, and Embry.

I know Embry doesn't want to talk to me, but the least he can do is listen.

"La Push please?" I asked the driver as I held up my credit card. He nodded before he started driving. I just needed him to get me to the La Push land and then I could walk.

I stared out the window thinking of what I wanted to say as he drove and before I knew it, we were at La Push. I gave him my credit card and when he handed it back, I took off walking towards Quil's house.

…

I knocked on the door and Quil's mom opened the door.

"Katherine what a surprise!" She smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Atera is Quil home?" I asked.

"He is in the living room," She said. "Let me get him. Quil Katherine is here to see you!"

I heard some grumbling before Quil appeared at the door.

"Quil before you start yelling at me I just want to say that I am sorry," I said before he could say anything. "I know I should have told you that I had leukemia, but I was scared. I am not scared anymore so I am here to tell you that I have stopped treatment and I want to say goodbye, so goodbye Quil."

I turned and walked away from Quil's house leaving him in shock.

Next up Jake and Billy.

…

I walked up to Jake's house and I knocked on the door. Jake opened the door and I could tell that he didn't want to talk to me.

"Jake before you slam the door in my face I want to explain," I said. "I am sorry I didn't tell you guys the truth, but I am telling you first hand so you don't hear it from anyone else, I am stopping treatment. I came to say goodbye and that I am sorry. I really am sorry."

I turned and walked away before Jake could say anything.

I didn't want anyone to say anything because it was hard enough knowing that I was going to die because I stopped treatment.

I knew that Embry would be at Sam's house so I decided to go there to tell Embry the truth.

….

I arrived at Sam's and I saw the boys in the front yard with Emily Young.

"Embry!" I called. All the boys turned to look at me. "Can we talk?"

"I don't think that is a good idea," Embry said.

I rolled my eyes. "I just want to tell you the truth and I want to say goodbye," I said. All of them looked at me confused. "Well can we talk?"

"Fine," Embry said as he walked over to me. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I want to tell you that I am dying," I said. Embry's head snapped up to look at me and our eyes met. I got this weird feeling, but I pushed it away thinking it was just my leukemia. Embry was staring at me like he had just seen the sun for the first time before he realized what I said.

"You're dying?" Embry chocked out and I nodded.

"I have leukemia," I said. "I have had it for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Embry yelled, gaining the attention of the others.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to believe it," I said. "I didn't want to die!"

"But you do now?" Embry asked and I nodded.

"I stopped treatment," I said. "I only have about 9 weeks or less before I die and I am ok with it. I am making my peace and saying goodbye to all the people I care about."

"Why are you so ok with dying?" Embry snapped.

"Because Embry," I said. "I have nothing keeping me here!"

"What about me?" Embry yelled. "What about Jake, Quil, Billy, Bella, your mother, your father?"

"Jake and Quil aren't talking to me," I yelled. "My mom hasn't called once, Bella would be glad that I died, my dad barley notices me anymore and you….. You told me I was beneath you! You made it clear that you don't want anything to do with me anymore!"

"I was wrong!" Embry yelled. "Please don't do this Kat! I need you!"

"I don't believe you," I said. "You're only saying this because I told you that I am dying!"

"No," Embry said. "I love you Kat and I can't lose you."

I shook my head as I turned to leave.

Embry grabbed my arms and turned me to face him before he crushed his lips to mine.

…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! EMBRY IMPRINTED ON HER! Do you think that is enough to make her start treatment again? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank .1884, jenizzleoffdachain, Loving dat wolfpack.970, Littleheartache, AlanaLubberts, and Lola (Guest) for reviewing!**

**I was surprised when I saw how many people reviewed this chapter and you guys made me so happy so thank you so much!**

…

I didn't know how to react so I just stood there as Embry kissed me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Katherine," Embry whispered.

"No you don't," I said. "You're only saying that because I am dying. Nothing you say will make me start treatment again Embry because I have finally accepted that I am dying."

"I don't want you to die!" Embry yelled. He started to shake and I could see the anger and sadness in his eyes.

"It's not your choice!" I yelled. "It's mine!"

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Embry asked. "I need you Kat and I can't lose you, not again."

"Embry please," I whispered as tears ran down my face. "Just let me go. If you love me then you will let me go."

"I can't," Embry whispered back.

"You have to," I said before I turned and walked away.

"Katherine!" Embry called.

I stopped walking, but I didn't look back. I turned my head a little bit, but I shook my head and kept walking away.

…..

"Katherine can you come downstairs so we can talk for a little bit?" My father called once we got home.

"Coming dad," I called after I had finished changing out of my clothes that had gotten blood all over when I puked.

I was now wearing a mint green top, black pants, pink heels, and a gold bracelet.

I walked downstairs and I saw my dad, Bella and her Cullen, Embry, Jake, Quil, Sue, and Billy all sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked as I avoided looking at Embry.

"We all are worried about you," Sue said. "We all know that you don't want to continue treatment, but we think you should."

"So this is an intervention?" I asked.

"Basically," My father said as he looked at me. "Kitty I can't lose you. You're my baby girl and I hate seeing you like this."

"I don't need help," I snapped. "You all need to accept that I am going to die!"

"Katherine why do you have to be so selfish?" Bella asked. "We're just trying to help you."

"Why do you care?" I asked. "You guys need to understand that this is my decision."

"Katherine please don't do this?" Embry begged."We can't lose you!"

"Kat we're sorry about everything that we said," Jake apologized. "We were angry that you didn't tell us about your leukemia."

I shook my head as I looked at the ground.

"Please Kat can you just start treatment again?" Quil asked as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Guys the treatment doesn't always work," I said. "It would just make me suffer even more than I already am!"

"It could work!" Embry yelled. "You just need to try!"

"No!" I yelled. "I am sick of trying to get better! I am sick of pretending that there is hope that I will get better because I won't!"

"Katherine Annabelle Swan!" My father yelled. "I think you should continue treatment and if you don't get better then you can stop it, but until then I think you should continue it."

"Fine!" I snapped. "I'll continue treatment, but if it doesn't work then you have to let me go."

"Deal," My father said as he pulled me into an awkward hug. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I'll have to call Dr. Cullen to let him know that I'll be coming back to continue treatment."

"I can tell him for you," Edward said. "I'll be heading home soon."

"I'll go with you," Bella said. "By Charlie I'll be home later. Katherine good luck."

I rolled my eyes as Bella left with Edward.

"Katherine do you want to come down to La Push and hang out with me?" Embry asked.

"No she doesn't want to hang out with you and your hall monitor friends," Jake snapped.

"She is coming with us!" Quil said.

"Guys don't stress her out," Sue said as she wrapped her arms around me. "She doesn't need more stress."

"Thanks Sue," I smiled. "And guys I am not going down to La Push tonight. I just want to go to bed."

"Do you want any tea?" Sue asked me.

"No thanks Sue," I said. "Goodnight Sue."

"Goodnight sweetheart and remember that you are welcome down anytime."

"Thanks," I said as I hugged Billy. "Night Billy."

"Night Katherine," Billy said. "You better come down soon."

"I will," I promised. "Night boys."

I didn't wait for their response as I headed upstairs. When I walked into my bedroom I grabbed my medicine and I took the pills before I lay down and went to bed.

…..

**Embry p.o.v**

I left the Swan house and I phased and ran back to reservation.

_'Did you convince her to start treatment?'_ Sam asked as I crossed the treaty line.

_'We were able to convince her to start treatment, but if it doesn't work then she is done,'_ I thought. _'Thanks for convincing the Cullen's to let me cross to see her.'_

_'She doesn't want to be around me still,'_ I thought sadly.

_'Give her time,'_ Sam told me._ 'She is going through a lot and what you said to her really cut her deep.'_

_'Yeah I guess,'_ I said. _'I just can't wait to tell her the truth.'_

_'Well I am going to send Jared onto patrol now,'_ Sam told me. _'I'll talk to you later.'_

_'See ya,'_ I thought before he phased out.

I sighed as I thought about how I was going to tell Katherine that I was a shape shifter and that she was my soul mate.

…..

**Katherine p.o.v**

I woke up and I actually didn't feel as bad as yesterday. I smiled as I got out of bed. I quickly changed into a pink t-shirt, jeans, and black heels. I braided my hair into a fishtail braid and I put on my spiked black bracelet and I grabbed my sunglasses before I walked downstairs.

I saw my dad sitting at the table with Bella.

"Morning everybody," I said as I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal before I sat next to my dad. "Are you working today?"

"No I am actually down so I am going fishing with Billy and Harry today," My dad said as he looked at the paper.

"Since you're going down to La Push can you take me with you?" I asked.

"Sure thing," My dad said. "You are going to see Embry?"

"I want to see Jake and Quil first," I said.

"Are you dating Embry?" Bella asked.

"No," I said. "You want to come?"

"No I am going to Edwards," Bella said before she got up and left.

"Shocker," I whispered before I finished breakfast. "Dad when are we leaving?"

"We're going to go down now," My father said.

I nodded as I walked out to my dad's cruiser and got into the passenger seat while my dad got into the driver's side.

"Will you need a ride home?" My dad asked.

"I don't know so I will call you later and tell you what's going on," I said.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes dad."

He nodded as we pulled into the Black's drive way.

"Hey Billy!" I called as I got out of the car.

"Hey Katherine it's good to see you smile," Billy said. "Jake is in the garage with Quil."

"Thanks Billy and it is good to see you too," I called before I walked to the garage and walked in. "What's up boys?"

"Katherine you're here!" Jake said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you guys too," I smiled as Quil pulled me into a hug next.

"Are you ok?" Quil asked as he looked at me with concern.

"I am taking my medicine and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I can start treatment again," I said as I sat down on a box. "So have you guys talked to Embry lately?"

"No why?" Jake asked as he began to work on his car again.

"Well he wants me to go hang out and after I leave here I am going to go talk with him," I shrugged.

"You're going to go hang out with Embry and his hall monitors?" Quil asked.

"Guys I am just trying to make the most out of my situation so I would rather not fight since it just adds stress to my body," I said. "Please don't yell at me about this."

"We won't, but promise us that you will be safe and be careful," Jake said as he looked at me with a serious face.

"I will I promise," I said. "So on to another topic…our dads are going fishing!"

"I love the fish that they catch," Jake said.

"Quil have you ever had some of the fish that they catch?" I asked.

"Nope," He said.

"Oh my god Jake we have to get this kid some fish!" I said as I looked at Quil in shock. "You are so coming over to my house for dinner or you have to have dinner at Jake's!"

"How about you all come to my house tomorrow for fish," Jake suggested. "After your doctor appointment of course."

"Deal," I said. "Well I am going to go see Embry."

"Have fun with the hall monitors!" Jake called.

I laughed as I walked out of the garage.

"Bye boys!" I called over my shoulder as I walked away. I saw my dad and Billy loading up the car. "Bye dad! Bye Billy! Have fun fishing!"

"Bye Katherine!" They called as I made my way to Sam's house since I knew that he would be there.

I was glad that I was used to walking in heels or else it would hurt walking in them right now. I was starting to feel a little dizzy, but I wasn't worried since I was so close to Sam's house.

I saw Sam's house and I saw the boys outside. I saw one of them nudge Embry and they pointed at me. I saw Embry turn to face me and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

He jogged over to me.

"Hey Kat!" Embry smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Emmy!" I said. "I wanted to come see you."

"Well I am glad that you are here," Embry smiled. "Come meet everyone."

"Embry are you ever going to explain why you started hanging out with Sam and his friends?" I asked as we walked closer to the guys.

"I will explain soon," Embry said. "I promise. Hey guys this is Katherine! Katherine this is Paul, Jared, and Sam."

"Nice to meet you guys," I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I am feeling ok," I admitted.

"Let's go inside and get you something to eat," Sam said. "I want you to meet Emily."

I nodded as Embry grabbed my hand and we walked inside the house.

"Hey Emily!" The boys called once we walked in. "Embry's girlfriend is here."

I saw Embry blush as a beautiful woman turned to face me and I saw the scars on her face, but even with them she still looked beautiful.

"Welcome to my home Katherine," Emily smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you," Emily smiled. "How have you been?"

"I have been better," I said.

"Do you want a muffin?" Emily asked.

"Yes please," I said as she handed me a muffin.

Embry pulled me into his lap after he grabbed his food. Embry laid his head on my arm and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Embry asked as he looked up at me.

"I am a little dizzy, but I hope it will pass," I admitted.

"When are you going to the doctors?" Embry asked.

"I have an appointment tomorrow and then I am going to go hang out with Jake and Quil," I said.

I felt Embry tense when I mentioned that I was going to hang out with Jake and Embry.

"Hey Katherine can you come help me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure," I said as I stood off Embry's lap and I walked into the kitchen.

"So how are things lately?" Emily asked as I helped her make cookies.

"Things have been different," I admitted. "Everyone has been making sure that I am taking care of myself and it feels weird."

"Well we care for you and we don't want you getting worse," Emily said. "And Embry would be depressed if you passed away. You are the only thing that he talks about."

"Really?" I asked as I looked at Emily.

"I am serious," Emily said. "The boy has got it bad."

I smiled as I thought of Embry always talking about me. "Well I really like him," I admitted.

"Well maybe you guys should tell each other how you feel," Emily said as she handed me a tray of cookies.

"Maybe," I laughed before I felt something drip from my nose.

I put my hand to my face and when I pulled it away to look at it, I saw blood. Everything started spinning and I barely heard the tray fall to the ground.

"Katherine!" Emily called, but it seemed like she was too far away to reach me. "Sam call 911!"

I felt my body start to fall, but before I hit the ground I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my body.

"Katherine stay with me!" I heard Embry say. "Don't close your eyes!"

I wanted so badly to stay awake, but I couldn't fight it anymore as the darkness swallowed up my vision.

The last thing I heard was Embry yelling my name.

…..

**Let me know what you think! Please review and I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to check out the polyvore for this story! Link is on my profile. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I want to thank EmbryCallsImprint2001, Hallpon, and izzywizzyx for reviewing!**

**Here is the new chapter!**

….

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise and I tried to turn it off.

"Katherine you can't pull that," I heard someone say to me. I opened my eyes and I saw Embry looking down at me. "Thank god you're awake."

"What happened to me?" I asked as I looked around and I saw that I was in the hospital.

"You collapsed," Embry said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "We were worried Kat. You really gave us a scare."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It…nothing," Embry shrugged.

"Embry tell me the truth," I said.

Embry sighed before he looked me in the eyes. "You're getting worse," He admitted as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Katherine they said that they need to keep you here until you get better, but they aren't sure that you will."

I could see the pain in his eyes and for the first time I realized how sick I was and I could see how it was affecting everyone around me.

"How long have I been in the hospital?" I asked.

"Katherine…"

"Damn it Embry tell me how long!"

"You have been in here for 13 days," Embry sighed. "They weren't sure if you were going to wake up."

I swallowed as tears started swimming in my eyes.

"Where is my dad?" I asked.

"He is at work," Embry said. "He has busy taking care of Bella."

"What happened to Bella?" I asked.

"The Cullen's left and Bella went kind of crazy and depressed," Embry said. "But Jake and Quil are here."

"Can I see them?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll go get them," Embry said before he kissed my head and walked out of the room. I sighed as I looked around the room. It was just a plain room, but I noticed all of the chairs that were by the end of the bed and I was confused.

Embry walked back in with Jake, Quil and a nurse.

"I just need to make sure that you are ok," The nurse said as she shined a light in my eyes and she began writing things down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," I said. "When can I go home?"

"That's up to the Doctor Miller to decided," The nurse said. "We had to switch you to Dr. Miller since Dr. Cullen left."

"Ok," I said before I looked at my friends who were smiling at me. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kitty Kat!" Jake said as he hugged me. "Never do that again!"

"Like I wanted to pass out and be in the hospital," I laughed. "I am sorry that I missed fish night."

"It's ok," Jake said as both he and Quil sat on my bed while Embry sat in a chair. "I made Quil try the fish and he loved it."

"That's good," I smiled. "How are you Quilly?"

"I am good now that you're awake," Quil said. "I thought you said that you took your medicine."

"I did," I said. "I can't control cancer you know."

"I know," Quil muttered. "You don't deserve this Kat."

"I wish I didn't have it," I said. "But the only thing I can do is fight."

"You better not give up on us," Embry said as he held my hand.

"I am fighting the best I can," I said. "So what's going on with Bella?"

"Well the whole Cullen family left," Quil said.

"Your dad told my dad that Bella hasn't left her rocking chair in days," Jake said.

"Wow has she even come to see me?" I asked.

"Once," Embry said. "Which was the day you were admitted into the hospital and she hasn't come back since."

"What about my dad?" I asked.

"He comes when he can," Jake said. "My dad comes too."

"Is that why there are so many chairs?" I asked.

"Well Sam's gang was here," Jake spat.

"You don't know them Jake," Embry defended. "They are not as bad as you think!"

"Whatever Embry," Quil snapped. "Go kiss Sam's ass! You probably need to go do some steroids now, right?"

"Guys," I said. "Stop fighting!"

"You guys know nothing!" Embry snapped as he started shaking.

"Why don't you leave and never come back!" Jake yelled. "Just stay away from us and that includes Kat!"

"I can't stay away from here!" Embry yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled before I started coughing. Embry started rubbing my back.

"Katherine I am so sorry," Embry apologized once I had stopped coughing. "I have to go, but I will come visit you when they aren't here."

I nodded as Embry walked out.

"Why do you guys have to fight?" I asked. "Can't you guys just get along for my sake?"

"Katherine you can't hang around Embry and Sam's gang anymore," Jake said. "It's not safe to be around them!"

"Jake you can't tell me what to do," I said. "You all have to get along for me. I am not going to chose between you guys."

"Katherine they aren't safe," Quil said. "You have seen Emily's face! I am sure that Sam caused it somehow."

"I have met both Sam and Emily!" I said. "They are really nice people!"

"Go ahead and defend your new friends!" Jake yelled. "Just don't come crying to us when Embry hurts you!"

"Jake!" I yelled as they walked out of the room. I slumped against my pillow as I began to get angry at Jake and Quil. What the fuck is there problem with Embry?

I sighed as a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Miss Swan," The doctor said. "I am Doctor Miller."

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"I don't think that is the best thing for you to do," Doctor Miller said. "We should keep you here so we can make sure that you don't collapse again."

"Can't you just give me something and I can go home?" I asked. "I won't do anything crazy, I promise."

"I need to look at your charts and then I will decide if you are safe to go home," Dr. Miller said. "I'll be right back,"

I groaned as he walked away. I wanted to get out of the hospital right now. I grabbed the remote and I turned on the TV while I waited for Dr. Miller to come back and tell me if I could leave yet.

I really hope he said I could leave since I really just wanted to lie in my own bed and I also had to talk to Embry.

…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to check out the polyvore for this story! Link is on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight!**

….

I was able to get out of the hospital, but I had even more medicine to take and I had to avoid a lot of stress so I didn't tell Jake or Quil I was getting out since they have been stressing me out lately about me being around Sam and Embry and the rest of the guys.

On the bright side I was now staying at Emily's since my dad thought it would put less stress on me since Bella has been having nightmares. He doesn't want me taking care of Bella when I need to take care of myself.

So that is why I am now sitting in my room at Sam and Emily's. Tonight they said that they wanted to take me to a tribal bonfire and I was so excited since I haven't been to one in years.

I heard a knock on my door and Embry walked in.

"Hey Emmy," I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey Kitty," Embry smiled as he sat down on my bed. "Are you ready for the bonfire tonight?"

"I just need to change my outfit," I said.

"What's wrong with your outfit?" Embry asked as he looked at what I was wearing.

I was wearing a black and white lace belted shirt, black jeans, and black heels. This outfit was not an outfit for a bonfire.

"Embry I can't wear heels on the beach," I laughed. "I am going to change in to something much more comfortable."

"What are you going to where?" Embry asked.

"I'll show you once I change," I said as I crawled out of bed. "I'll be right back."

I walked to the bathroom that was across the hall and I quickly changed into a grey t-shirt, blue ripped jeans, knee high converse, and my wolf necklace that Embry got me when we were kids.

I walked back into my room and Embry's eyes zoomed right in on the necklace. He got up and he grabbed the wolf and looked at it.

"I remember this," He whispered. "It's kind of ironic know."

"How is it ironic?" I asked as I looked at Embry.

"I'll explain it later at the bonfire tonight," He said. "I am going to tell you why I left. I want you to know now that you need to have an open mind, promise?"

"I promise," I whispered as I looked into Embry's eyes.

We just stood there as we looked into each other's eyes and I saw Embry's eyes flicker to my lips before he looked back into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Embry whispered before he pulled me closer to him and he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't believe that Embry kissed me. I thought he just liked me as a friend, but I am glad that I was wrong.

"Hey Embry, Sam needs…." I heard Jared say as he walked into the room. "Oops."We pulled away and as I tried to hide my blush, Embry just glared at Jared. "Umm Sam needs you."

We watched as he walked out and Embry gave me one last kiss before he walked out of my room, but not before winking at me. I collapsed on my bed with a huge smile on my face. I was so happy and I was on cloud 9.

"Someone is happy," I heard Emily say. I looked up and I saw her at my door. "Ok spill, why does Embry look like he won the lottery?"

"We kissed," I smiled as I looked at Emily. "And it was amazing!"

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you," Emily said as she pulled me into a hug. "So the boys are out and you can come help me cook while we tell Kim."

I nodded as we walked out of my room and to the kitchen. We spent the next few hours cooking and talking about me and Embry and I honestly couldn't have been happier.

….

We arrived at the beach and I helped Emily put the food on the table. When I turned I saw Embry playing football with the boys and I smiled.

"So when is the last time you were at a bonfire?" Kim asked as she put the soda cooler down.

"It's been years," I said as I turned to face my new friend. "I used to beg my dad to let me come, but eventually I just stopped. I don't know why."

"Well you're here again," Kim smiled. "I love your outfit by the way."

"Thanks I love yours too," I said. "I wish you were mu sister. Bella hates talking about clothes or anything remotely fun."

"We can be sisters that were separated at birth," Kim laughed. "Besides I have always wanted a sister. It gets boring at my house."

"I thought Jared was always at your house?" I asked as we sat down.

"He does have work," Kim sighed. "Besides I need someone other than Jared to hang out with."

"Well you have me now," I said. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Embry staring down at me. "Well hello Emmy."

"Hey Kitty," Embry smiled as he sat down next to me. "What are you talking about?"

"Girl business," I said as Jared sat next to Kim. I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Food is ready!" I heard Emily yell.

"I'll get your food Kat," Embry said as he got up.

"Thanks Embry," I smiled as he walked off to get out food.

"You and Embry are so perfect for each other," Kim said as she came back with her food.

"He is mine," I laughed. "And besides you and Jared are the definition of perfect high school couple."

"Thanks," Kim smiled as Embry came back with two plates of food. He handed me the one with less food.

"Thanks Emmy," I smiled before I kissed his cheek.

"No problem," Embry blushed. "Are you ready for the legends?"

I nodded as I started to eat my food. I was looking around and I spotted Billy and I instantly felt sad that Jake and I weren't talking.

"Are you alright?" Embry asked me when he noticed my mood.

"I just wish Jake wouldn't be so mean to you," I said.

"What happened after I left the hospital?" Embry asked.

"We got into a fight," I said. "Both Jake and Quil were telling me to stay away from you. They said that I wasn't safe and they brought up Emily." I felt Embry stiffen next to me. "I told them that it was an accident and that they shouldn't be so mean, but they stormed out like usual."

"Hey they will get over it," Embry said. "They will eventually learn everything."

"Everything?" I looked at Embry confused.

"I'll explain soon, I promise," Embry said as he got up to throw away our plates.

Once he sat down again, he pulled me closer to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him more. Embry laid his head on top of mine as Billy began to tell the legends. Since this was my first time in a while, I was wide awake and I was really fascinated by the legends.

I felt Embry lace his fingers with mine and I smiled.

_'I could get used to this,'_ I thought as Embry kissed my head.

…

"Want to take a walk?" Embry asked once the legends were over.

"Sure," I said as we stood up. "Are you going to tell me why you left?"

"Yes I am," Embry said as we walked away from the group. "You promise not to freak out?"

"I promise now tell me," I laughed at how serious he was being.

"Ok well the legends they are real," Embry said as we stopped walking and he turned to face me.

"What?" I asked before I laughed. "Not possible."

"Katherine they are real and I am one of them," Embry said as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"One of what?"

"I am a shape shifter or as some people know them….werewolf," Embry said. "I'm not the only one. Sam is the alpha and Jared and I are betas."

"You're not kidding are you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Prove it."

Embry ran into the woods and I waited for him to come back when a giant wolf that had grey fur with black spots appeared and walked closer to me. I stood and watched as the wolf sat on the ground in front of me.

"Embry?" I asked. The wolf shook it's head yes and I took a small step towards it when I reached a hand out and I pet his head. "Holy shit you're a werewolf and I am not crazy." He made some noise that sounded like a laugh and I pulled Embry into a hug. "Go change back so we can talk."

Embry nodded before he trotted off into the woods and a few minutes later he returned.

"You're actually taking this really well," Embry said as he pulled me into a hug. "Kim fainted when Jared told her the secret."

"Well my life is already crazy," I shrugged. "And besides I knew there was a reason you became really tall. I almost used to be taller than you in heels and now I don't even reach your neck."

"Well there is something else I have to tell you," Embry said. "You remember the story about the third wife?"

"Of course I do," I said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well us wolfs have a gift from the ancestors for doing what we do," Embry said. "And it is called imprinting."

"What is it?"

"It's were you see her for the first time," Embry said. "Your soul mate. When a wolf looks into the eyes of their soul mate it is like seeing the sun for the first time. It's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore, it's her."

"Have you imprinted?" I asked even though I was scared that Embry had imprinted on someone.

"I have," Embry said.

"Oh….well I am sure who ever she is that she is one lucky girl," I said as tears came to my eyes.

"Kat I imprinted on you," Embry laughed when he noticed that I was close to crying.

"Really?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yes I imprinted on you," Embry said as he pulled me into his arms. "I will be what ever you want me to be, even if it is just being your friend."

"I don't want to be your friend Embry," I said and his face fell. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

I had never seen Embry smile so big until now. He pulled me into a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

We pulled apart, but he kept me in his arms.

"Well I am glad to be your boyfriend," Embry smiled.

"I am honored to be your girlfriend," I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

"We should get back before they send a search party for us," Embry said as he set me on the ground. We linked hands as we began walking back to the group.

"I am glad that you told me," I whispered. "But what about Jake and Quil?"

"They will phase eventually and then we will explain everything to him," Embry told me.

"Good because I hate having them hate me," I said.

"Well you have me and I will be with you through everything," Embry said.

"I'm glad," I smiled as the group came into view.

I saw Kim give me a smile and I smiled back at her as Embry sat down and pulled me into his lap so we could enjoy the rest of the bonfire.

_'I see how the necklace is ironic,'_ I thought as I snuggled into Embry.

…

**Well she knows the secret and she and Embry are now dating! 2 chapters in one day! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know what you think! Don't forget to check out the polyvore for this story to see what her outfits look like. Link is on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank Oaky poky, EmbryCallsImprint2001, Museabook, and leebee14 for reviewing! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…..

Ever since Embry told me that he that he was a wolf and that he imprinted on me we had gotten closer. He kept my mind of Jake and Quil, who still were angry with me about hanging out with the pack. He has also been taking me to my doctor's appointments.

I have also been getting closer to the whole pack. They are like my second family considering I haven't even spoken to my actual family in a while. My dad is the only one I talk to. He calls every day to see how I am doing and he tells me about Bella. She is still depressed and I felt bad for my dad, but when I offered to come help, he told me no. He doesn't want to add anymore stress to me since he is scared of me ending up in the hospital again.

"Kat!" I heard Emily call. "Embry's here!"

"I'll be down in a sec," I said as I finished adding my eye shadow.

Yes Embry was taking me out on our first date! I was so nervous yet excited. Leah told me that I should dress nicer than usual and wear heels. So I was wearing my sheer purple top, orange skinny jeans and black heels with my wolf necklace.

I walked downstairs and I saw Embry leaning against a wall near the stairs. When he heard me he looked at me and I smiled at he pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful," Embry said.

"Thanks," I smiled. "And you look amazing." It was true. He was wearing a blue shirt with tan shorts. "I think this is the first time I have seen in you in a shirt."

"Very funny, but I never hear you complain about it," Embry smirked as we walked out of the house. "In fact I seem to recall that you can't ever take your eyes of me."

"Well you are very hot," I said as we got into his car. "I'll give you that."

"I know I am hot," Embry smirked.

I just laughed as Embry grabbed my hand. I intertwined our fingers and I felt very happy as I looked out the window.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked as I turned to look at my boyfriend.

"Nope," He said. "It's a surprise."

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked.

"Nope you got your hint from Leah," Embry said.

"She told me what to wear," I pointed out.

"And that was your hint," Embry laughed.

"You're evil, you know that?" I said.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways," He smiled as we pulled up to a restaurant that I have never been to before. "Surprise!"

"What is this place?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"It is one of the best restaurants on the rez," Embry smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and we walked in. "Trust me you will love it."

I smiled as we sat down at a table and a girl around our age came over.

"My name is Jeanette and I will be your waitress," She said as she batted her eyes at Embry who just ignored her. "What can I get you to drink handsome?"

"A coke please," Embry said as he ignored her comment.

She turned and glared at me. "What do you want?"

"I would like a coke too please," I smirked. She scoffed as she walked away.

"No need to get jealous babe," Embry said as he grabbed my hand from across the table. "I love you and I would never even think of leaving you."

"I love you too Embry," I smiled as I stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

The waitress came back and she glared at me as she sat my drink in front of me before she turned her attention to Embry.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"I'll get 2 double cheeseburgers with a side of fries," Embry said as he handed his menu to the waitress without even looking at her.

I saw her smile fall when Embry wouldn't look at her. She turned and glared at me.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

I smiled before I answered. "I'll take a double cheeseburger with a salad and I would also like for my whore of a waitress to stop glaring at me because she knows that she can't get with my boyfriend," I smiled. I saw Embry cover his mouth to try and hide his smile.

"Excuse me?" The waitress snapped.

"Oh you heard me," I smirked.

"Why you little," She started to say before Embry interrupted her.

"I would appreciate it if you would just get our food and leave us alone," Embry snapped. The waitress scoffed before she turned and walked away.

"I guess that you were getting annoyed by her?" I asked.

"Yes I was," Embry said. "I want her to leave us alone before anything happened."

"You're right," I laughed. "I was about to punch her."

Embry just shook his head as he laughed before he looked at me. He got up and he moved to the other side of the table and he sat next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Kat," Embry whispered as he kissed my head.

"I love you too," I whispered. "You know I have always had a crush on you."

"Really?" Embry asked. "Because I have always had a crush on you and I was trying to get the nerve to ask you out when I phased."

"I would have said yes," I smiled.

Embry smiled at me and he buried his head into my neck and I kissed the top of his head. I loved that Embry was mine and I knew that he would never leave me for someone.

Embry lifted his head when the waitress came back and I saw her glare when she saw that Embry was next to me with his arms wrapped around me.

"Here's your food," She said as she glared at us. Once she turned her back I just rolled my eyes and I started to eat me food.

….

**Guys I am sorry for the late update and that this is a short chapter, but I am dealing with the loss of my dog. It's been hard because he didn't die of old age. He was killed and he died at the vet and I couldn't even say goodbye. I'll try to update again soon, but I am not making any promises.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank Jayme112234, BlackWolfWitch, disneyfreakich, leebee14, Museabook, and Guest for reviewing!**

**You guys I am so thankful for your support! It's still hard, but I also know that my Buddy is not suffering anymore.**

**Thank you so much!**

…..

I smiled as Embry and I walked out of the restaurant.

"Who are you and what did you do with Embry?" I laughed. "I never thought that you would flat out say that to someone."

"Well she should have left us alone," Embry shrugged. "She was getting on my nerves."

"So that means you tell her to fuck off and call her a whore?" I asked as I looked at my boyfriend.

"You were thinking it," Embry shrugged. "How about we forget about the waitress and we go take a walk on the beach?"

"That sounds like a great idea," I smiled as I grabbed Embry's hand and laced our fingers together.

I had to admit that this was the best first date ever except for the stupid waitress, but otherwise this was going great.

We walked all the way to La Push beach and we sat down in the sand.

"This is beautiful," I whispered as I stared out at the sunset. I could feel Embry's gaze on me.

"You're beautiful," I heard him whisper. I turned my head to look at him and I saw love and adoration in his eyes. I leaned up while Embry leaned down and when our lips met, I felt sparks that I have never felt before.

I wrapped my arms around Embry as he pulled me into his lap. I wish that this moment would never end, but sadly we do need air.

We broke apart and we stared at each other.

"I love you Kat," Embry told me.

"I love you too Embry," I smiled. I snuggled into his side and we sat there and watched the sunset for the rest of the night. Too bad life isn't a fairy tale.

….

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Kat why isn't Jake calling me back?" Bella snapped into the phone.

"I don't know," I lied. Embry told me that he had phased. "Why are you calling me at…?" I looked at the clock and I saw that it was almost 3 in the morning. "Bella why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"Tell Jake to call me back!" Bella bitched.

"Bella no," I said. "I am not going to bother him about this now goodnight."

I hung up my phone and right as I laid back down it started going off again. I groaned and I saw that it was Bella calling again.

"Bella I swear to god I will shove your head up your ass if you don't leave me alone," I snapped.

"Then tell Jake to call me!" Bella said.

"Bella no!" I snapped. "Now stop calling me!"

I hung up my phone and I turned it off so Bella couldn't bother me again. It was only three in the morning and yet she still found ways to bother me.

…

I walked into the living room and I honestly felt like a zombie.

"Hey you look tired," Emily said when she saw me. "Did you sleep well?"

I looked at Jake.

"Jake you need to do something about Bella," I said. "She called me at 3 in the morning about you."

"Why would she call you that early?" Jake asked. Yes we were talking again.

"I don't know," I said as I laid my head down on the table. "But I want to kill her. Didn't Billy tell her that you were sick?"

"Yeah, but she still calls," Jake shrugged.

"God she does not give up," I moaned. "I am scared to turn on my phone to see how many more times she called."

"I'm sorry," Jake apologized.

"It's not your fault," I said. "So where is Embry?"

"On patrol," Jake said before he fakes pouts. "What am I not good enough?"

I laughed. "Jake your one of my best friends, but Embry is my boyfriend."

"Good point," Jake laughed. "So how have you been?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow," I said. "They said that since I have been avoiding stress and I am doing what I am told, I am actually getting better, but it will take a while before I am 100% again."

"I am glad that you are doing better," Jake smiled. "We can't lose you."

"Thanks Jake," I said. "That means a lot to me."

The door opened and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hey baby," Embry said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey Emmy," I smiled. "How was patrol?"

"Nothing interesting," Embry shrugged as he sat down next to me. I saw him eyeballing my food so I just rolled my eyes and handed it to him.

"Here you go," I laughed. "You do know that there is food in the kitchen."

"Yeah, but I don't feel like getting up now," Embry said as he started to eat the food I gave him.

I scoffed as I leaned against him. I smiled as Embry wrapped an arm around me.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We're going cliff diving," Embry said as him and Jake high fived.

"I'll stay here with Emily," I said.

"Are you sure?" Embry asked.

"Yes," I said. "I don't want anything bad happening to me. I don't want to collapse and fall off the cliff."

"Good point," Embry said. "Well I am going to go. I love you."

"Love you too," I said as Embry quickly kissed me before he left with the boys.

I walked into the kitchen and I started to help Emily make cookies.

"So how was your date with Embry?" She asked after a while.

"It was really amazing," I smiled. "Except for the stupid waitress."

"Oh you'll get used to that eventually," Emily told me.

"Yeah well Embry got so annoyed with her that he told her to fuck off and he called her a whore," I said. "I was so shocked I mean Embry isn't usually like that."

"All the guys have snapped at someone at one point," Emily said. "It gets annoying when you're on a date and someone keeps bothering you."

"I agree," I said. "But after we left he took me to the beach and we watched the sunset."

"Ah! That is so romantic," Emily said as she hugged me. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you," I smiled. "So have you and Sam gone out lately?"

"No he is just so busy with the pack," Emily sighed. "I wish we could go out."

"Tell you what," I said. "I will feed the boys and you and Sam go out for some time alone."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yes," I said. "You need a break. I will make sure the boys are fed. Tomorrow you and Sam are going on a date and no buts!"

Emily smiled.

"Thank you Katherine," Emily smiled. "It will be nice to go out for once."

"Tell me all about it when you come back," I smiled as we got back to baking cookies.

…

**This is just a filler. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I want to thank Museabook, dream lighting, and leebee14 for reviewing!**

…..

Well I was now back to living with my dad and Bella since Bella was getting better. I had to admit I did miss sleeping in my own bed and I missed my dad. Embry was sad because he wanted me to stay at Emily's. He said that he saw me more when I was there and I had to agree.

"Hey Katherine I am going to go hang out with Jake," Bella called.

"Hey Bells can you take me with you?" I asked as I got off the couch. "I want to go see Embry."

Bella sighed before she agreed. I could tell that she didn't want to take me, but she knew it was easier to just say yes then to fight me.

"I thought you and Jake were friends," Bella said as she drove.

"We were, but he is mad that I have been hanging out with Sam and Embry," I shrugged.

"Well at least I am not going against Jake," Bella smirked. "That's why I am his best friend."

I rolled my eyes. Bella was just trying to make me angry and it was working. I was sick of Bella treating me like trash.

"At least my boyfriend didn't leave me," I snapped. "He loves me enough to stay and support me unlike yours."

Bella stomped on the breaks making me hit my head on the window.

"Why would you even say that?" Bella whispered as she glared at me.

"Because you have been nothing but a bitch to me," I snapped as I rubbed my head. "You don't even care that I could drop dead at any moment."

"I do care," Bella said, but I could tell she was lying.

"Bullshit Bella," I yelled as she began to drive. "Where were you when I was in the hospital? Do you take me to my appointments? Did you beg me to start treatment again? No! You haven't done shit! What kind of sister are you?"

Bella didn't respond and I didn't care. I was done with Bella. She was nothing, but an evil bitch who loves leeches.

We arrived at Jake's and I quickly jumped out of the truck. I saw Billy on the porch with Jake.

"Hey Kat," Billy called as Jake ran over to Bella. "Long time no see."

"Hey Billy," I smiled. "I'm sorry, but I am not staying. I'm going to Sam's."

"Have fun," Billy called.

I waved before I left the Black's house and I made my way to Emily's. By this point I had a pounding headache and I just wanted to lay down with Embry.

I arrived at Emily's and I saw Embry outside with the guys.

"Embry," I called. He turned and his face light up when he saw me. He jogged over and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey baby," Embry smiled as he kissed my head. "Did you walk here?"

"Bella drove me down since she was going to Jake's and I walked from there to here," I said as we walked inside. "Hey Emily!"

"Kat it is so good to see you again," Emily said as she pulled me into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," I shrugged. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Yeah what happened?" Emily said as she got the medicine and some water.

"Bella stomped on the breaks and I hit my head on the window," I sighed as I took the aspirin. Thanks Em."

"No problem," Emily smiled.

"Babe, are you sure that you're ok?" Embry asked as he kissed my head. "Do you need anything else?"

"Embry I will be fine," I smiled as I kissed his cheek. "So when is Jake going to phase?"

"Soon," Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Emily.

"Hey Em, can I stay here when Jake phases?" I asked. "Bella is going to be on the war path and I would rather not deal with her."

"Of course you can," Emily smiled. "Your room is still here."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Embry lifted me up and he walked back to my room and set me on the bed before he lay down with me. I snuggled into his chest and I felt him kiss my head.

"Did I mention that you look hot?" Embry asked.

"No you didn't," I smiled. "And thank you."

"So are you sure that you are ok?" Embry asked. "I don't want you passing out on me."

"I won't," I laughed. "I promise I am fine."

Embry smiled.

"Well I have to go on patrol now," Embry sighed. "But I will see you later?"

"I'll probably be home," I sighed. "But I will text you."

"I love you Katherine," Embry said as he looked into my brown eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I smiled before I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Now go before you get into trouble."

Embry laughed before he walked out of the room.

….

It has now been a few days and we all knew that Jake was going to phase today. He was also going to the movies with Bella and Mike. I, on the other hand, was hanging out with the pack at first beach. We were going cliff diving after my doctor's appointment.

"I don't want to go," I whined as Embry dragged me into the hospital.

"Kat you have to," Embry laughed as he lifted me onto his shoulder. "We want you to get better."

"But I want to go cliff diving!" I pouted as I hung from his shoulder.

"We will after your appointment," Embry said.

"Fine," I muttered as I glared at the ground. "This sucks."

Embry just laughed as he spoke to the nurse before he walked to a room and set me down on a table. I crossed my arms and glared at him. Embry just smiled and he walked closer to me.

"Don't hate me," Embry muttered as he nuzzled my neck.

I couldn't help, but smile. "I don't hate you Emmy," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "In fact I love you. You are my rock."

Embry smiled against my neck and I felt him kiss it. "I love you Kat and I will don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You will never have to know that feeling," I said as I kissed his head and I rubbed his back. He was actually wearing a shirt!

The door opened and Dr. Miller walked in and smiled when she saw me and Embry.

"Hello Miss Swan," Dr. Miller smiled. "How are you?"

"I am great," I smiled. "I'm ready for this to be over with."

"Well with the progress that you have been making I think you will be better soon," Dr. Miller said. "Ok let's get this done."

I nodded as I gripped Embry's hand.

"It's going to be ok," Embry whispered as he kissed my hand.

…

I was skipping as we were leaving the hospital. Embry was trailing behind me as I skipped to his car.

"Someone is very happy," Embry laughed as he caught up to me. "Are you ready to go cliff diving?"

"Hell yeah," I smiled as I got into his car. "I am celebrating the good news!"

"I am so glad that you are almost completely better," Embry smiled as he drove. "Everyone will be so happy to hear that you are getting better."

I smiled as I moved closer to Embry and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I told you that you won't lose me," I whispered as he gripped my hand.

"I can't even think of my life without you," Embry admitted as we pulled up to his house. "Do you have your bathing suit?"

"Under my outfit," I smiled as we got out of the car.

"Jump on my back," Embry said.

"I can't in this skirt," I smiled before Embry lifted me up bridal style. "Or you'll just do that."

"I don't want you walking," Embry said. "I'm your wolf so I will carry you."

"So Jake will phase today?" I asked.

"Most likely," Embry said.

"Good because then he won't hate me anymore," I sighed. "He won't even talk to me."

"Don't worry," Embry smiled. "Both Jake and Quil will phase and we will all be together again."

"I can't wait," I said as we arrived at the cliff's where the rest of the guys were waiting. "Hey guys! I have great news!"

"What's the news?" The guys ask.

"My doctor said that I am almost 100% better and pretty soon I will only need to be taking my medicine just not as often," I smiled.

"That's great," They guys cheered as I was pulled into a group hug.

Once they let me go, I stripped out of my clothes leaving me in my bikini. I felt Embry's eyes on my body. I turned and gave him a wink before I jumped off the cliff.

Once I surfaced I heard the boys cheering before I saw them push one of them off. I saw Embry's head appear from the water and he smirked before he swam over and threw me over his shoulder.

"Embry put me down," I laughed.

"Nope," Embry laughed as he spun me around.

"Put me down!" I yelled as I laughed.

"Ok," Embry smirked before he dropped me into the water.

I surfaced and I saw Embry smirking down at me. I got back up and I jumped on to his back and I pulled him down. I started to laugh as he got out of the water.

"Oh I am going to get you for that," Embry laughed.

I took off running and Embry took off after me when we heard a howl. I stopped and I looked at Embry who looked off towards the others.

I ran back to Embry.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jake phased," Embry said. "Go back to Emily's. Tell her to prepare for a new member. I will see you later."

I nodded as Paul handed me my clothes. I quickly put them on before running towards Emily's. I arrived and I burst into the house.

"Emily Jake is phasing," I said. "I was told to tell you to prepare for a new member of the pack."

"Well you want to help me cook some food? Jake will be hungry when he phases back," Emily said.

"I'd love too," I smiled as I began to help her cook.

…

**Jake phased! What do you think Bella will do when she finds out that Kat knows what's wrong? Will Kat ever forgive Bella? Review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank dream lighting, Maiannaise, Museabook, leebee14, HermioneandMarcus, Raven'swolf01, and insolitasum for reviewing!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been so busy getting ready to go back to school. I start school soon so I won't be able to update much.**

….

I was helping Emily make muffins when the door opened and the boys walked in…with Jacob. I smiled as Embry gave me a quick kiss before he sat down. I looked at Jake and saw him looking at me.

"Hello Jake," I said with a smirk. "Long time no see."

"Hey Kat," Jake said. "Is it too late to apologize?"

I smiled as I stopped what I was doing. "No it's not."

Jake pulled me into a hug and I could hear Embry growl. "Emmy shut up! He is only giving me a hug," I laughed as I hugged Jake back.

"I'm sorry Kat," Jake said as we pulled apart.

"You're forgiven," I smiled as Embry wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey Embry, can you take me to my place? I have to get some clothes."

"Won't Bella freak out at you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I will just tell her to shut up," I shrugged. "She is the reason I am not staying there anymore."

"I can take you," Embry smiled. "Let's go."

I grabbed Embry's hand and we got into his truck. Once Embry started to drive, he pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence, but it was comfortable. I felt Embry kiss my head and I smiled as I snuggle closer into him.

"I love you Kat," Embry whispered as we pulled into my drive way.

"I love you too," I smiled as I kissed his cheek. "You want to come inside with me? I know my dad would love to see you again. He likes you better than Bella's ex-boyfriend."

Embry laughed. "Of course I will."

We got out and walked inside.

"Dad!" I called.

"In the living room!" He called back.

"I brought Embry," I said as we walked into the living room. "I am going to stay at Emily's for a few days."

My dad paused the TV and looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Embry will be with me," I said. "Don't worry dad, I stop by the house everyday to see you."

"Fine, but you will come home for a while or I will pick you up myself and bring you home," My dad said before he looked at Embry. "You better take care of my daughter or else I will shoot you."

"I would never hurt her," Embry said as he pulled me to his side. "I love her so much. I will make sure she is safe."

My dad nodded. "We will be upstairs."

I pulled him upstairs and we walked into my room. Embry sat on the bed while I packed a bag. I heard a knock on my door before Bella walked in.

"What do you want Bella?" I sighed as I looked at her in annoyance.

"Have you talked to Jake?" Bella asked Embry, as she ignored me.

"He is sick," Embry said as he glared at Bella. "Billy told you that."

"But that doesn't mean he can't talk to me," Bella pouted as she stomped her foot. "I am his best friend!"

"No Bella," I said. "Embry, Quil, and I are his best friends."

"Shut up Katherine," Bella snapped. "No one asked you."

"You're in my room," I snapped back. "Now get out."

Bella ignored me again and walked closer to Embry.

"Embry," She whined and I raised my eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't want to take me to see Jake?"

Embry looked uncomfortable as he looked to me for help. He moved away from Bella, but she kept moving closer to him.

"Bella stop flirting with my boyfriend!" I yelled as I pulled her away from Embry. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I want to talk to Jake," Bella snapped.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you," I snapped. "Now get the hell out of my room before I break your nose."

"Whatever," She snapped before she stormed out of my room.

I turned to Embry and he pulled me into his arms. He buried his head into my stomach and I kissed his head.

"I really hate your sister," Embry muttered as he kissed my stomach.

"I hate her too," I muttered. "Can we just get out of here? I might just punch Bella in the face."

"I would love to see that," Embry laughed. "But yeah, we can go."

Embry grabbed my bag for me as we left my room and walked downstairs.

"Bye dad!" I called as I walked outside and got into Embry's truck.

I was glad to go back to La Push. At least I could get away from Bella.

….

**Review and let me know what you think! Link to polyvore is on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys, I decided to post two chapters to make up for not updating a lot and because the last chapter was short and it sucked. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

…

It's been a few days since I had basically moved to La Push and Bella wouldn't stop calling my cell! I had to turn it off just to get a break. I haven't turned it back on….

I always made sure to go see my dad when Bella was at work so she couldn't bother me. She was even calling Sam and Emily's house. They disconnected the phone.

I was on Embry's back as he carried me to Jake's house.

"How did you convince Embry to give you a piggy back ride?" Jared asked as we made our way to Jake's.

"She just battered her eyelashes," Paul snorted.

"Paul is right," I shrugged as I laid my head on Embry's shoulder. "But Paul is jealous because he is lonely." They guys laughed while Paul glared at me. "Don't hate the player, hate the game!"

I jumped off Embry's back as Jake's house came into view.

"Hey Jake!" Embry yelled as I noticed a very familiar truck in the driveway. It was Bella's truck.

"Oh shit," I muttered. "Guys, Bella is here."

Right after I said that, Bella stormed out of Jake's house and walked over to us.

"What did you do?" She yelled as she threw a glare at me.

"What did we do? What did he tell you?" Paul growled.

"He tells me nothing! Because he is scared of you!" Bella screamed.

"He isn't scared of them," I laughed. "You need to leave Bella."

"Shut up!" Bella yelled as Paul laughed which angered Bella even more. She slapped Paul and Embry pulled me behind him really fast as Paul shook and phased.

"Bella, run!" I yelled from behind Embry.

Bella took off running and I saw Jake run out of the house and phase, jumping over Bella. I may hate my sister, but I still cared for her safety. I looked over at her and saw her on the ground, looking at Jake and Paul in fear.

"Paul enough!" Sam ordered, but he didn't listen. "Jacob, stop it!" Paul and Jake kept fighting and they ended up into the woods. "Jared and Embry, take Bella and Kat back to Emily's."

Jared walked over to Bella and picked her up as Embry turned and had me jump onto his back.

"How do you think this is going to go?" I whispered into Embry's ear.

Embry laughed. "Knowing Bella, it will go bad."

I laughed as Embry sat me down as Jared got in the back with Bella and I sat up front with Embry. I could feel Bella's glare on the back of my head, but I honestly didn't care.

It was a silent ride to Emily's and it was awkward with Bella in the car. We arrived at Emily's and we all jumped out of the car.

"Oh and before we go in, I must warn you," Embry said to Bella. "Don't stare at Emily's scars. Sam doesn't like it."

I could see Bella's confusion and I just walked into the house.

"Hey Emily!" I called as we walked in.

"Hey Kat!" Emily called as she set out a plate of muffins. I grabbed two and threw one to Embry before I sat next to him.

"So this is the vampire girl?" Emily asked when she noticed Bella.

"So you're the wolf girl," Bella commented.

_'God Bella can't you think of anything better,'_ I thought as Embry lifted me up and sat me in his lap.

"Well I am engaged to one," Emily smiled. "Muffin?"

"Sure," Bella said as she grabbed one while Jared and Embry pigged out. Emily smacked them on the head and I laughed.

"Save some for your brothers," Emily said. "So it would be like Jake to find a way around Sam's gag order."

"He didn't say anything," Bella said.

"That's the thing, alpha's orders get obeyed no matter what," Embry said. "And get this, we can hear each other's thoughts when we phase."

"God damn it!" Jared said as he gave Embry a look. "You're telling her all of our secrets! This chick runs with vampires!"

"You can't run with them," Bella laughed and I just rolled my eyes. "Because they are fast, like super fast."

"Yeah well, we're faster," Jared bragged and I laughed.

"Kat how long have you known about them?" Bella asked me.

"Since Embry told me a few weeks ago," I shrugged. "I also know what your boyfriend is."

Bella just scoffed as Jake, Paul, and Sam walked in. Sam went to Emily while Paul grabbed some muffins and Jake gave Bella a look. It was that he wanted to talk to her.

Bella followed him outside and I turned my attention back to Embry.

"So anyone want to bet on how long Bella will use Jake and then break his heart?" Paul asked.

"I'll take that action," I said. "I bet $50 that when her leech returns she will run back to him and dump Jake."

"You're on," Paul laughed. "I think she will use him for only a few days."

"Oh you don't know Bella," I said. "She will use him until there is nothing left."

"You really don't like your sister, do you?" Sam asked.

"Nope," I said. "She has never been nice to me so I don't really care for her anymore. And besides she brought a leech into our house, knowing that it could attack either me or my dad."

"I am glad that you're here," Embry smiled as he kissed my head.

I smiled and kissed Embry's cheek.

"Get a room," Paul groaned as he threw his muffin at us. Embry caught it and threw it back at him, but he caught it.

"You guys are stupid," I laughed as Bella and Jake walked in. "Hey Jake!"

"Hey Kat," Jake smiled as he grabbed a muffin.

"Well I am going to go," Bella said. "Come on Kat."

"What?"

"Aren't you coming home?" Bella asked.

"Um…no," I said slowly. "I am staying here."

"I'll stay with you then," Bella smiled and everyone froze.

"Bella that is up to Emily," I said. "She said I could stay here, but you have to ask her."

Bella huffed and she glared at me. "I don't think I have to ask if you are staying here."

"Bella you have to ask Emily," I said as I looked at her in shock. "Why the hell do you think that you can do what ever you want?"

"Because I am me!" Bella scoffed. "I am staying here with you."

I sighed and I looked at Embry. "I guess I will go home then," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his lap.

"Babe you don't need to go," Embry said. "I'll bring you home."

"Ok," I smiled. "Bella you heard him, you can go."

"What ever," Bella muttered as she stormed out of the house.

"Bitch," I muttered as I heard the truck mutter.

"How are you two related again?" Jared asked as he looked at me in confusion.

"I think she was dropped on her head a couple of times," I shrugged.

"Hey Bella is a nice person," Jake said.

"No she isn't Jake," I said. "I'm only telling you this because I am your friend, but as soon as he Cullen comes back, you won't be anything, but gum on the bottom of her shoe. She will leave you faster than you can say your own name. I think you'd be better off with someone else."

"Maybe," Jake muttered as he thought about what I said. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm sorry Jake," I said sadly. "But I know that you will find someone better."

Jake just sighed before he got up and left the house.

…

**Review and let me know what you think! I have a question, do you think that Bella and Alice should drag Kat to Italy with them or should Kat stay behind? I want to know what you think I should do!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank .1884, Jayme112234, Marina Durine, Maiannaise, leebee14, Guest, Museabook, reader5sam, and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing!**

**I want to send a shout out to HermioneandMarcus for a brilliant idea for this story!**

…..

"Bella shut the hell up!" I finally yelled after Bella asked me about Jake for the millionth time. "If he wants to talk to you then he will!"

"Why won't he call me? He loves me," Bella whined.

"No he doesn't love you," I snapped. "I told him the truth about you. You don't love him Bella! Once Edweirdo returns, you will go right back to him."

Bella just glared at me. "How could you do that?!" Bella screeched. "You little bitch! You ruined my life!"

"Shut up Bella," I snapped. "Go find something to do besides bothering me!"

I got off the couch and walked upstairs to my room. I was so bored, but Embry was on patrol. I haven't been able to see him since he has been sleeping after patrol. Plus my dad has been making me stay here since he says that I have been staying at La Push so much and he wanted to see me.

I laid down on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. I was happy that things weren't bad right now. I decided to take a nap. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

If only I knew what Bella was doing, I would have stayed awake.

…

I opened my eyes to yelling from downstairs. I yawned and got out of bed. I walked downstairs to see Bella, Jake, and…wait Alice?!

"Alice?" I asked shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I saw your sister jumped from a cliff," Alice said. "I thought she killed herself. I came to see what happened."

"Bella you jumped off a cliff?!" I yelled. "Are you crazy?! And why is Jake here?"

"I saved your sister," Jake said. "Embry also wanted me to check up on you."

"Is Embry on patrol?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jake sighed. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine," I said as the phone rang and Jake answered it.

"Swan residence," Jake said. "No he isn't. He is planning a funeral."

Jake slammed down the phone as Alice suddenly had a vision and she gasped.

"Alice what is it?" Bella asked as she looked at Alice in concern.

"It's Edward," Alice whispered. "He is going to the Volturi. He wants to die."

Bella looked at Jake in anger. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?!" Jake shrugged as he just looked at Bella with no emotion.

"Who cares?" Jake asked. "He will be doing the world a favor by killing himself."

"Bella we have to go save him," Bella said. "Let's go."

"Bella wait!" I called. "What about dad? He will be devastated and I can't cover for you."

"Then come with us," Bella said.

"What! No!" I yelled. "I am not going with you guys!"

"You have no choice," Alice said and before I could do anything to stop her, I was in the car all buckled up.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"KAT!"

I saw Jake running towards the car, but Bella and Alice got in and Alice drove off right as Jake reached the car.

I felt like the air had been kicked out of my lungs. I was being forced away from the person I loved more than anything in the world. I was being taken to a place where I would most likely die.

"I fucking hate you Bella," I growled as I glared at my sister. "I will never forgive you for this!"

"Kat you are helping me," Bella said innocently. "Don't you want to help me?"

"NO!" I screamed. "Why would I help you? You have only made my life hell! So fuck you and your stupid leech! When we come home…let me rephrase that…IF we come home I am never talking to you again!"

I crossed my arms and glared at my sister. I was never going to forgive her…ever!

…

"Kat do you want to change your clothes?" Alice asked as we sat on the plane. "I brought you a new pair of clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "What ever," I muttered. I got up as Alice handed me a bag. I walked into the bathroom and quickly dressed into the clothes Alice gave me. I scoffed at Alice's choice of clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and walked back over to where I was sitting.

"Alice what the hell is with these clothes?" I asked as I pointed at the dress she gave me. "Why did you give me this?"

"I thought that it would look nice on you," Alice smiled.

"I don't want a fucking dress," I snapped. "We are saving your emo brother, not meeting the queen!"

"I think you'll look pretty," Alice smiled.

I scoffed and glared out the window. I feel like I am going to a party in this dress. I have to admit that it is a cute dress, but I am not really in the mood for a dress.

"Kat please talk to me?" Bella begged.

"What do you want me to say?" I snapped. "You kidnapped me and dragged me on a plane to Italy to save your pathetic boyfriend. Not to mention you dragged me away from my boyfriend! It literally hurts to be away from him. My heart hurts and you don't even care! I can't forgive this! I just can't!"

I turned back to the window and stared while Bella sighed. I wish I could be with Embry right now. I bet he is freaking out.

…..

**Embry's p.o.v**

"Embry calm down!" Sam said as I shook. Jake had told us what happened. I can't believe she is gone. I was ready to kill the stupid Cullen's.

"It hurts," I said as I held back tears. "Why the fuck did they take her?"

"I don't know," Sam sighed. "Go home and get some rest. She will be back soon."

I nodded sadly and I ran out of the house and phased. I wanted to see Kat so badly. I hated that the Cullen took her away from me. If she comes back harmed then the Cullen will wish that she never messed with Kat.

_'Dude calm down,'_ Leah said. _'She will be back.'_

_'I am worried about her,'_ I sighed. _'I hate that she is gone.'_

_'I bet she didn't go on her own,'_ Leah said. _'Now shut up so I can be work on patrol without annoying imprint thoughts.'_

_'Shut up Leah,'_ I growled before I phased back and went into my room through the window. I laid on my bed and I looked at the picture beside it. It was of me and Kat. We were at first beach and she was on my back. It was taken 2 years ago and I loved her even back then.

_'I miss you Kat,'_ I thought before I fell asleep.

….

**Kat's p.o.v**

"Are you trying to fucking kill us?!" I yelled as Alice drove quickly. I swear that she was going to kill us with her driving.

"Ok he will be at the clock tower at noon," Alice said ignoring me. I sighed as Alice was pulled over by the Italian cops. "You need to run. I can't get through. Kat you need to go with her."

"What?!" I asked. "I am not running with her."

"Katherine let's go," Bella said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the car.

"You are so lucky that I am able to run in heels," I mumbled as I ran with my sister. I yanked my wrist out of her hand and began pushing people out of the way. To me, the faster we got her emo vamp, the faster I could get home to Embry and then kill my sister.

I heard the bell tower go off and I reached the fountain with my sister. We looked across and we saw Edward starting to take off his shirt. Bella jumped into the fountain and began to run through it while I just went around it. I may hate that Alice gave me a dress, but I still love these shoes.

Bella jumped into his arms as she pushed him back. I slowed down to a walk as they began to talk. I finally made it over to them and Edward looked at me in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked me.

"I was kidnapped," I snapped. "Now let's go. I want to get home."

"Yeah we can go," Edward said.

"Not so fast," A male voice said. I turned to see two male leeches walking towards us. "Aro wants to see you again."

"Bella and Kat, you guys go enjoy the festival," Edward said as he pushed us towards the door.

"He wants to see all of you," One of them smirked.

The door opened and Alice walked in, pulling off her sunglasses. "Guys it's a festival, let's not fight," She smiled.

"Demetri what is taking so long?" A female voice said. I saw a blonde girl in all black walking over to us. "You know that the masters don't like waiting."

"Let's go," Demetri smirked. I rolled my eyes and began following them.

Edward, Bella, and Alice were walking behind me. I could hear Edward and Bella being all romantic behind me. We got into the elevator and they were still doing it.

"Can you two shut up?" I finally snapped. "No one wants to hear your stupid love crap! If you guys don't shut up then I will fucking decapitate both of you!"

"Why are you so pissy?" Bella asked. "You have your own boyfriend."

"Who you took me away from!" I growled. "Maybe we should have let your stupid boyfriend die."

"Don't say that," Bella snapped.

"Kiss my ass you stupid bitch," I muttered and Edward glared at me. "And fuck you too Edweirdo."

I saw the other vampires smirking as they tried not to laugh. I just rolled my eyes. I could feel Bella's glare on the back of my head.

The elevator doors opened and the three vampires led us to what I could tell was the throne room. We walked in and I immediately saw three vampires sitting in chairs.

"Ah sister we sent you out for one and you returned with two…and two halves," A dark haired vampire smirked and I just rolled my eyes. He looked at Bella before he looked at me and froze.

"Crap," I heard Edward mutter.

"What?" Bella asked and Edwards muttered something in her ear. She looked at me in shock. "But that isn't possible! She already has one."

"What is going on?" I asked as the dark haired vampire walked up to one of the three vampires sitting down and held out his hand. The vampire took his hand and smiled.

"Well that is interesting," He smiled. "It seems that Alec has found his blood singer."

Well that didn't sound good at all.

…

**Let me know what you think! Sorry if this chapter has any mistakes or it isn't very good. I just really wanted to get it written! Review and let me know what you think! Check out the polyvore to see what Kat's outfits looks like.**

**Link is on my profile!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I decided to post two chapters today since I left it off at a cliffhanger.**

…..

"What the hell is a blood singer?" I asked as I glared at Edward.

"It means that you're Alec's mate," The long haired vampire smiled. "My name is Aro."

I felt my body go into shock. Two mates? How the hell is that possible? I felt the room spin and I felt someone grab me before I fell. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Embry," I whispered as tears fell from my face. I looked up and I saw that it was Alice who was holding me. "What am I going to tell Embry?"

"Who is Embry?" Aro asked curiously. I looked up at him and I see that he wanted my hand, but I shook my head no. I felt my anger boil to the point and I got off the ground and glared at Aro.

"I don't give a fuck who 'Alec' is or what I am supposed to be to him because I refuse to even think about leaving Embry who is my REAL soul mate!" I snapped.

I heard Alec growl as he glared at me.

"Who is Embry?" Aro asked again.

"Embry is Kat's boyfriend," Bella said. "He also imprinted on her."

"Bella!" I yelled as I glared at her. "Shut up!"

"Hmm…Well we will deal with this later, but we have a problem," Aro said. "Two humans know about our existence. One of them we can't kill since she is the mate of one of our own. Miss Bella, on the hand, what shall we do with her?"

"She will be turned," Alice said. "I have seen it."

Alice held out her hand for Aro to take. Aro took it and he looked at Bella in happiness.

"You will make for a beautiful immortal," Aro said. "And what was that thing I saw?"

Alice sighed before she looked at me in sadness. "It was a shape shifter."

"I thought they were extinct," The blonde haired vampire hissed. "How are they still alive?"

I glared at Alice in fury. "Alice how could you? You're going to get Embry killed!"

"I'm sorry Kat, but you need to at least give Alec a chance," Alice said. "And besides if you stay with the dog then we can never be friends."

"We aren't friends!" I yelled. "I love Embry and I will never leave him! He is my soul mate!"

"Look at Alec and tell me that you don't feel something," Alice smiled sadly. I looked at Alec who was looking at me. I felt my heart speed up as I stared at him. I had to admit, he was handsome. I felt like his red eyes were burning into my soul. "You feel something for him, don't you?"

I tore my eyes away from Alec to glare at Alice. "It doesn't matter," I said. "I love Embry. He is my first love and he helped me more than anyone else could do."

"Give him a chance," Alice begged.

"Alice it literally hurts being away from Embry," I said. "It feels like…a piece of my heart is missing."

"Being away from Alec will do the same thing," Aro said. "You need to make a decision. Stay here and be with Alec or your precious Embry will get hurt."

"No matter what happens I will never be happy," I pointed out. "I will never be happy being away from either Alec or Embry. So what is the point of this?"

"Well we need to figure something out," Marcus said. "We don't want Alec or Miss Katherine to end up like me."

"Well what to do? What to do?" Aro wondered as he looked between me and Alec. I sighed as I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands.

When did my life become a supernatural drama?

….

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Review and let me know what you think should happen. Tell me Team Embry or Team Alec! Do you think Kat should leave Embry and stay in Voltura with Alec or should she stay with Embry and leave Alec?**


	16. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys so I updates will start being slower since I am now back in school. I will update when I can, but the good news is that I will be able to write out my stories so they will be better. So that is good news! I also will be working on my stories on quotev too. If you want to read those stories, I have the link on my profile.**

**I will update when I can!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, followers, and people who favorited my stories!**

**Love you guys!**

**Pogo!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I want to thank RockaRosalie, Museabook, Jayme112234, dream lighting, .1884, Lelleg, Maiannaise, Raven'swolf01, Kieia1233, Shygirl0128, lovesahowewearein, HermioneandMarcus, leebee14, pinkninjainsanity, twlightvamp, and guest for reviewing!**

**I want to say how amazing you guys are! You guys got me to 63 reviews for this story! I am so amazed and I decided to update this story just for you guys!**

**Well I will see you at the bottom!**

…

"I already know what we're going to do," I smirked. "I am going back home to my boyfriend and all of you guys can kiss my ass!"

"Katherine!" Bella snapped. "Shut up! Why do you have to be so rude?"

"Because you dragged me into something that could get me killed!" I yelled. "Not to mention that when we get back dad is going to kill us!"

"You're just jealous that I am the favorite child since I am not costing Charlie lots of money!" Bella smirked. "Maybe you should have just dropped dead."

I growled at Bella before I tackled her to the ground. All my anger at her had finally come to a boiling point. I fucking hate her.

I punched her in the nose and I heard a crack. She pulled my hair and I grabbed hers. She screamed as I pulled her hair.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

"Make me you stupid bitch!" I screamed as I slammed her head into the ground. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and pulled me off of my sister. I struggled against the person holding me as Edward helped Bella up. "I fucking hate you Isabella! You are dead to me! When we get back to Forks I am done!"

"I am sick of you too," Bella snapped. I stopped struggling against the person holding me and I just glared at my twin.

"I'll be glad that you will be a vampire because then you will never be able to step a foot on the reservation! Actually I want you to because then the pack can rip you to shreds," I laughed. I looked at who was holding me and I saw that it was Alec. I ripped myself out of his grasp and glared at my sister. "Can I go home now?"

"Well I have come up with a solution," Aro said. "Alec you will go back with Miss Katherine. You guys will get to know each other and then Miss Katherine can either become one of us or she will die."

My eyes widened as I looked at Aro.

"You can't do this!" I said. "I am not leaving Embry. He is the only man for me." Alec growled as I mentioned Embry. "Shut it emo boy!"

"And Miss Bella? Will she be turned?" Aro asked.

"Yes she will," Alice said. "I have seen it."

She held out her hand and Aro took it. I saw his face light up as he saw whatever Alice saw. I just sighed and shifted my weight as I waited for him to say we could leave.

"Well then…" Aro smiled. "Alec you may take your leave with them, but you will check in everyday."

"Yes master," Alec said with no emotion. We walked out of the room and I was so happy to leave. "Wait until dark then you can leave."

We were led to a room and I looked at Alice. "Can I use your phone? It's the least you can do after kidnapping me."

Alice held out her phone and I took it. I dialed a number I knew by heart.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Embry mumble.

"Emmy bear?" I whispered.

_"Kat?"_ I heard Embry yell. _"Where are you? Are you ok? Why did you leave?"_

"Babe I am in Italy," I sighed. "I am hurt, but I am not ok. I didn't want to leave, but Alice forced me to go with them to save Bella's stupid boyfriend."

I heard Embry sigh. _"I thought I was never going to see you again."_

"Emmy I am coming home, but there is something that we have to talk about," I said. "You need to let Sam know that I am not coming back alone."

_"Kat what is going on?"_ Embry asked.

"Well we went to the Volturi to save Edwardo and we were taken to see the three leaders," I sighed. "Apparently I am one of the guard's blood singer."

_"What is that?"_

"They said it means that I am his mate," I sighed. "They are sending him back with us. Embry…I…"

_"Babe we will get through this,"_ Embry said. _"I'll let Sam know what you told me."_

"Embry I love you," I said and I felt a glare on the back of my head. "I want you to know that I will never leave you. I love you so much and I can't wait to come home and see you again. I hate being away from you."

_"I love you too,"_ Embry said and I knew that he was smiling. _"I can't wait to see you again. Babe when you get home, you are never leaving again."_

I smiled. "I promise I won't leave, but I will be grounded so I will have to try and reason with my dad to let me go down to see you."

_"I think he will go easy on you,"_ Embry said.

"Kat I need my phone back," Alice said.

"Emmy I have to go," I said sadly. "But I will be home soon. I love you so much!"

_"I love you too,"_ He said. _"I'll see you when you get home."_

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Alice. I saw that Alec was glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes and sat down. I couldn't wait to go home. I miss Embry so much. He is the love of my life and he will always be.

…..

I ran out of the cab and ran into the house.

"DAD!" I yelled as I ran into the house.

My dad came out of the living room and when he saw me, he pulled me into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" My dad asked. "You are in so much trouble."

"Dad I didn't want to go, I swear!" I said. "Bella forced me to go."

My dad sighed as he walked outside. I followed and I saw Edward and Bella. I knew that Alec went back to the Cullen's house.

"Bella get inside," My dad snapped as he glared at Edward. "And you are not allowed into my house! Get the hell of my property!"

Bella whispered something in his ear before she walked into the house.

"Dad I understand that I am in trouble, but can I please go down to La Push?" I asked. "Embry is so worried and I just want to go see him!"

"You aren't in as much trouble as Bella," He said. "Be back by 11."

"Thank you dad," I smiled. I quickly ran upstairs and I sent Embry a text telling him to come and get me. I then changed into a green tank top, jeans, and boots. I walked downstairs and ran out the front door right as Embry pulled into the drive way. He jumped out of his truck and pulled me into his arms.

"Kat," He whispered as he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," I cried as he kissed my head. He crashed his lips to mine and I responded eagerly. "Can we go to La Push?"

Embry smiled. "Of course, everyone wants to see you again. We have all missed you."

I looked at Embry closely and I could see the bags under his eyes. "Have you been sleeping?" Embry shook his head. "Embry let me drive."

He handed me the keys and we got into the truck. I saw Bella glaring at me through her window. I started the car and started driving to La Push. I couldn't wait to see the pack. They needed to know everything.

…..

**Well the next chapter is the Kat telling the pack what happened! Do you think Kat and Alec will get along? Do you think Alec should meet the pack? Review and let me know what you think! And remember vote Team Embry or Team Alec!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**I want to thank RockaRosalie, Museabook, Raven'swolf01, HermioneandMarcus, SolitaryNyght, leebee14, Jayme112234, dream lighting, and guest for reviewing!**

…..

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Embry asked as I drove to Emily's house. I smiled.

"Many times," I said. "And I love you too."

Embry moved closer to me and buried his face into my hair. I felt him kiss my head as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you so much," He whispered. "You're mine."

"Don't worry Emmy," I smiled. "I won't leave you. You are the only one for me."

"Good and I am taking you out for dinner tomorrow," He said as we pulled into Emily's drive way. We hopped out right as the door opened and I was swept into a pair of arms.

"You're back!" I heard a familiar voice yell as they spun me around.

"Quil!" I laughed. "You're part of the pack now!"

"Yep," He laughed as he sat me down. I was swept into a new pair of arms right after.

"You are never leaving again," Jake said as he hugged me tightly.

"Not planning on it," I said. I looked at the porch and I saw Sam looking at me. "Sam we have to have a meeting. It is important." He nodded as we all walked inside.

"So what happened?" Jared asked as we all sat down at the table. I was in Embry's lap.

"Bella and the stupid hyper leech kidnapped me!" I said. "They dragged me to Italy to save Fukward. Of course he had to go to the royal leeches and so we were taken to see them. There is this one leech, according to one of the royal leech, I am his blood singer."

"What is that?" Paul asked. I looked at Embry before I looked at our intertwined hands.

"He said that I was the mate of the leech…" I mumbled and they all froze. "The royal leech sent him back with us. He said that it was so we could get to know each other better. He also said that after a while, I will be turned or killed."

"Hell no!" Embry yelled. "They won't touch you."

"I told them all that I wasn't going to leave you," I said.

"This is Bella's fault," Paul snapped.

"I agree with you," I sighed as tears ran down my face. "I am honestly scared. You can't underestimate them. They have a coven bigger than the Cullen's."

"Well then we will have to do what we can to protect you," Sam said.

"We can't go near Forks though," Jared pointed out. "Now that the Cullen's are back…."

Sam nodded at Jared before he looked at me. "Is there any way you can stay in La Push?"

"No," I sighed. "My dad wants me home. He is already pissed off and I don't want to push him. But we still have time to figure this out."

"We don't know how much," Quil said.

I just laid my head on Embry's shoulder. I was tired and scared. I just wanted my life to go back to normal.

…

"I love you Embry," I said.

"I love you too," Embry smiled. "Now here are the keys. I can't cross the treaty line."

"I know," I sighed. "I will call you when I get home."

"You better," Embry smiled. "Now go home before Charlie grounds you."

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

I got into the truck and started to drive as Embry walked back to Emily's. We had spent the night eating Emily's food and watching movies. I didn't want it to end, but sadly it was almost 11 and I needed to be home.

I didn't want to go home. Bella would be there and I didn't want to deal with her at all! I meant it when I said that she was dead to me.

I arrived home and when I walked in, I saw my dad in the living room.

"Hey dad," I said as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Home on time," My dad stated. "You know I still have to ground you, right?"

"Am I able to go out with Embry tomorrow?" I asked. "He wants to take me out to dinner."

"I'll allow that, but after that you are to stay either here, school, with your sister or the station," My dad said. "You are grounded for a month."

"I understand," I said. "I am going to go to bed. Goodnight!"

"Night," My dad mumbled.

I walked upstairs and walked into my room. I glared as I noticed Bella in my room.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I snapped.

"We wanted to say thank you," Edward said as I noticed him for the first time. I also noticed that Alec was here too.

"Ok now get the fuck out!" I snapped. "I meant it when I said you were dead to me Isabella! Now get the fuck out before I punch you."

Bella rolled her eyes, but left with Edward, leaving me and Alec alone.

"Now what do you want?" I asked as I began to look for some clothes.

…

**Alec's p.o.v**

I was glad to get out of the Cullen house. They were all so annoying. The human loving one wanted to go see his human and he said I could go to see Katherine.

I hated the way she made my dead heart feel something. I hated that she didn't want to be a vampire. I hated how she wanted to be with someone else.

We were sitting in her room and I inhaled her scent. It smells like roses and…I frowned as I smell sickness coming from her stuff. Was she sick?

"Leukemia," The mind reader said. "She has leukemia."

"She is dying?" I asked.

"She is almost better," The human said. "Charlie told me."

"Yet she doesn't want to become a vampire," I muttered as I heard her arrive home. She spoke with her dad before I heard her come upstairs. Katherine opened the door and she glared when she saw her sister.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" She snapped.

"We wanted to say thank you," Edward said

"Ok now get the fuck out!" She snapped. "I meant it when I said you were dead to me Isabella! Now get the fuck out before I punch you."

The human rolled her eyes, but left with the mind reader leaving me and Katherine alone.

"Now what do you want?" She asked as I watched her move to her dresser.

"I couldn't sit in the house with the Cullen's anymore," I said. "They were getting on my nerves."

"They do that," She shrugged as she walked out of the room. I looked at her room when I spotted a picture. I saw that it was Katherine and a guy that I assumed was the 'Embry' she spoke of in Italy. She was on his back and they were both smiling. For some reason I felt jealousy burn through my veins. I hated that he made my Katherine happy.

Wait did I just say 'my Katherine'? What is wrong with me?

The door opened and Katherine walked back in wearing night clothes. She sat on her bed and looked at me like she was trying to figure me out.

"Why are you still here?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I am supposed to get to know you," I said.

She sighed. "My name is Katherine. I like being called Kat. I have two best friends and a boyfriend. I am still in school. I like cliff diving, swimming, reading, dancing, and sleeping. I hate my sister. There is everything you need to know."

I chuckled as I looked at her.

"You are different from most humans," I said.

"How?" She asked.

"You aren't getting on my nerves," I shrugged. "I actually don't mind your company."

"You're not so bad either," She smirked. She stood up and walked over so that she stood in front of me. "Is it true what Aro said? Am I really your mate?" I nodded. "How is it possible to have two mates?"

"I don't know," I said. "But I won't let you go without a fight."

"Alec…" She whispered. I heard her heart speed up before her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. I kneeled next to her and I heard her heart slow down…it was too slow.

I flashed into her sister's room.

"Something happened," I said. "She collapsed."

…

**Review and let me know what you think! What do you think happened to her? What do you think about Alec?**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight.**

….

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as the lights blinded me.

"Kat?" I slowly opened my eyes again and I saw Embry looking down at me in concern. I could also see how tense he was. I looked around the room and I saw that the Cullen's were here also. I saw Alec leaning against the wall as the rest of the pack stood on the other side of the room. "Babe you're awake!"

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up slowly.

"You collapsed," Embry whispered as he pushed my hair out of my face. "They said that your stress levels went up. Kat…"

"I got worse, didn't I?" I asked and he nodded. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"They want to keep you here for a while," Embry said as my dad and Dr. Cullen walked in. I saw the serious look on my dad's face.

"Kat Dr. Cullen wants to speak with you alone," My dad sighed. "Everyone else needs to get out." Embry kissed my head before he walked out with everyone else. "Kat I want to send you to live with Dr. Cullen."

"What?" I yelled.

"Kat it is either you live with him or you will be staying in the hospital for a while," My father said. "I only want you to be comfortable."

"Can I talk to Dr. Cullen alone?" I asked and my father nodded. "What is the truth?"

Dr. Cullen sighed before he looked at me. "Kat you won't be getting better. I want to turn you to save your life."

I felt my heart fall into my stomach. "I-I-I…." I had no clue what to say. I didn't want to become a vampire, but I didn't want to die. "Can you send Embry in?" Dr. Cullen nodded before walking out and Embry walked in.

"Hey Kitty Kat," Embry said as he sat down next to my bed. "What did the Dr. Leech say?"

"Um…Embry he said that I won't be getting better," I said as tears fell down my face. "I am going to die."

"I feel like there is something else," Embry whispered as he held my hand as tears fell down his face.

"Dr. Cullen said that he wants to turn me," I whispered. "He said it would be the only way to save my life. I don't know what to do."

"You aren't seriously considering becoming a leech?" Embry asked appalled.

"Embry I will die," I whispered. "Is that what you really want?"

"I-I…I don't know," Embry admitted. "Kat I can't lose you, but if you become a leech then we won't be able to be together."

"Emmy…."

"I need to think," Embry said as he got up and walked out of the room. Tears fell down my face as the door opened and Alec walked in.

"Hello Katherine," Alec said. "How are you feeling?"

"I am dying," I whispered. "I don't know what to do."

"You want to know what I think." Alec asked and I nodded. "I would love for you to become a vampire because that means I would have a better chance to try and know you, but if you don't won't to become a vampire, I will respect your decision. Katherine, I may have only known you for a short time, but you have made my un-dead heart feel something for the first time in a long time. I am glad that I met you."

I smiled. "I am glad that I met you too," I said. "I thought that you were cold hearted, but I have learned that you do care and all you need is for someone to get to know you and not judge you."

Alec smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. He took my wrist and put it on for me. "Ti amerò non importa cosa succede."

I smiled. "What did you say?"

"I will love you no matter what happens," Alec whispered as he stared into my eyes. I smiled. Alec was not like I had thought. He was only a person who wanted to have love in his life. He wanted to not be judged by everyone. He just wanted someone to love him.

_'Could I do that?'_ I thought. _'Could I love him like he loved me?'_

"Alec, can you send Dr. Cullen in?" I asked. "I have made my desicion."

...

**Sorry for the short chapter, but her desicion will be in the next chapter. Vote! Should Kat let Carlise change her and be with Alec? Or will she say goodbye to everyone? Sorry if I didn't word this right. Let me know what you think should happen!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this chapter! **


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight!**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing! I am almost at 100 reviews! I am so happy!**

….

Carlisle walked back into the room with Embry following him.

"I understood that you made your decision," Carlisle said.

"Yes I have," I sighed as I looked at Embry. "I have decided that no matter what I am not going to go against what I have always wanted. I have never wanted to be a vampire. I always wanted to spend my life with Embry. I have decided not to become a vampire."

I saw Alec's face fall and Embry sat next to me on the bed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Embry asked. "I am going to lose you either way."

"Embry I can't live knowing that I broke your heart," I said. "By becoming a vampire means that I will never see you again. At least I know I will see you eventually. I love you and I can't stand knowing that while I became a vampire, you would know that I was alive, but you wouldn't be able to see me ever again." I looked at Alec. "I am sorry Alec. I really am, but you need someone that wants what you want. And that isn't me."

"I understand," Alec said and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I will never forget you Katherine." I smiled as Alec leaned over me and placed a kiss on my head. "Non potrò mai trovare un altro come te." He looked over at Embry. "You are truely lucky to have her love."

"I know I am," Embry said as he kissed my hand. Alec walked out of the room as Carlisle left to go talk to my dad. I knew that he would be upset, but I couldn't keep living like this. I just wanted to spend whatever time I had left here with my family.

"I love you Embry," I whispered. "Will you lay down with me?"

"Of course I will," Embry said as he crawled into the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me as my father walked in with Dr. Cullen.

"Kat are you really ready to go?" My father asked as he sat at the end of my bed. I nodded and he sighed. "Is there anyway I can change your mind?"

"I am sorry daddy," I whispered. "But I am just tired of fighting something that won't ever go away. You heard Dr. Cullen. I only have a little while left. I just want to spend it with my family and friends."

My dad sighed as tears fell down his face.

"Charlie can I ask you a question?" Embry asked as he got out of bed. They walked out of the living room and I got out of bed. I needed to change my clothes. I quickly changed into a new pair of sweatpants before I climbed into bed as the door opened and Embry walked in with a smile on his face. I noticed the pack and my dad following him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kat I know that we are only 16, but this is my only chance to do this," Embry said as he got down on on knee and pulled out a little black box. "Will you be my wife?"

I smiled as tears fell down my face. "Of course I will!"

Everyone clapped as Embry put the ring on my finger. I smiled as I pulled Embry into a kiss. I was forced to pull away as I started to cough. Embry patted my back as I coughed into my hand. I saw blood in my hand and I knew that it wasn't good.

"Babe..." Embry whispered.

"It's normal," I sighed. I honestly felt tired and dizzy. "Embry will you lay down with me?"

"Of course babe," Embry said as he climbed into bed with me. "Go to sleep. I will be there when you wake up."

"I love you," I whispered as I snuggled into his side and I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too," He whispered.

...

**Embry's p.o.v**

"What's wrong?" I yelled. "Why won't she wake up?"

I was freaking out. Katherine wasn't waking up. She went to sleep and she never woke up. The pack was holding me back as I struggled to get into her room.

"Embry calm down," Sam said as they tried to hold me back.

"I need to see her!" I yelled. I felt like my heart was breaking. The doctors were in there trying to help her. I couldn't lose her! She was my everything! "Let me go!"

"Embry calm down!" Sam ordered. "You need to sit!"

I sat down. I hated that he had to alpha order me. I just wanted to see my imprint. I felt like my heart was literally breaking. I needed to see if she was ok. I needed her to be ok.

The door opened and Dr. Cullen came out with a sad look on his face.

"Is she ok?" I asked as I jumped out of my chair.

"We were able to get her heart beating again, but she is on life support," Dr. Cullen said. "She will most likley never wake up." He looked at Charlie. "You need to deside if you want to keep her on life support or if you want to pull the plug."

Tears were running down all of our faces as Bella walked over.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Dad when are you going to come home?"

I snapped. "Do you even fucking care that your sister is dying? Kat is in there on life support! Why don't you push aside your stupid little problems and try to actually care about someone that isn't you!"

She stared at me in shock as I stormed into Katherine's room. Tears fell down my face as I stared at my imprint. She was just lying there. She was so pale and she looked so broken.

"Katherine please...don't leave me...I love you," I begged. "I can't lose you. You're the love of my life. I will never be able to live without you. Please don't leave..."

I grabbed her hand and looked at the ring that I had put on her hand only hours ago. I smiled sadly. She had said yes to marry me. I thought we would always have more time together. I thought that we would have a real wedding. It was all being taken away because of some stupid disease.

"I love you Katherine," I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Charlie staring at me as tears fell down his face. "You're going to pull the plug, aren't you?"

"It's what she wanted," Charlie whispered. "I hate doing this, but I can't stand to see my baby girl like this."

"I can't lose her," I said. "I love her!"

"She is my daughter," Charlie said. "I can't stand this either, but it won't do her any good laying in a hospital bed."

Dr. Cullen walked into the room and he walked over to the bed. I gripped her hand as he pulled the plug on the machine that was keeping my beautiful imprint alive. I watched the machine beep a few times before it flatlined. Tears fell down my face as my imprint took her last breath.

I got up and ran out of the room. I ran past my pack and ran outside. I quickly phased and let out a heartbroken howl. I collapsed onto the ground as my body racked with sobs.

I knew that the others had phased in, but they didn't know how to comfort me. I had experienced something that no one had ever thought had happened.

A death of an imprint.

I slowly had cried myself to sleep.

My heart was broken.

I was broken.

...

_"Embry."_

_I looked up. "Hello?"_

_"Emmy! Emmy look at me," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Katherine. She was smiling at me._

_"Katherine?"_

_"Hello Embry," She said softly._

_"Why did you leave me?" I asked as I cupped her face._

_"It was my time," She said sadly. "I wish I didn't have to, but I did."_

_"I can't live without you," I whispered. "I need you."_

_"I am sorry Embry," Kat said as she kissed my cheek. "But you have to move on eventually. I don't want you to be alone."_

_"I will never move on from you," I said. "It won't feel right."_

_"Emmy just because you move on doesn't mean that you will forget," She said. "I want you to be happy and find someone new. We will be together again, but it will be awhile before we are together."_

_"I will never forget you Katherine," I whispered. "My beautiful Katherine, I will love you forever. No matter who else I find, my number one girl will always be you."_

_She reached behind her neck and pulled off her wolf necklace and placed it gently in my hands. "If you ever feel lost, just look at this and know that I will always be watching."_

_I watched as she disappeared._

_"I love you Embry Call," She whispered before she disappeared._

_"I love you too Katherine Swan," I whispered back._

...

I woke up with a start.

I saw that I phased back while I was asleep. I looked at my hands and I saw Katherine's wolf necklace. The dream was real!

I smiled sadly.

She had visited me to say goodbye. I got off the ground and made my way back to my house. I climbed in through my window and threw on some clothes before I crawled into bed.

"I will never forget you Kat," I whispered. "You will forever be in my heart and my soul."

...

**The next chapter will be the epilouge. Yes Katherine chose to die rather than become a vampire! Review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**This is the epilogue.**

**I am sad to say that this is the end of My Dirty Secret! I want to thank everyone who has supported this story! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to stick with this story for as long as I did. It was the support of you guys that kept me going so I thank you all so much!**

….

_I was sitting on my doorstep,_  
_I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,_  
_But I knew I had to do it,_  
_And he wouldn't understand,_  
_So hard to see myself without him,_  
_I felt a piece of my heart break,_  
_But when you're standing at a crossroad,_  
_There's a choice you gotta make._

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_  
_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_  
_And let go of some things I've loved,_  
_To get to the other side,_  
_I guess it's gonna break me down,_  
_Like falling when you try to fly,_  
_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_  
_Starts with goodbye._

_I know there's a blue horizon,_  
_Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,_  
_Getting there means leaving things behind,_  
_Sometimes life's so bitter sweet._

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_  
_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_  
_And let go of some things I've loved,_  
_To get to the other side,_  
_I guess it's gonna break me down,_  
_Like falling when you try to fly,_  
_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_  
_Starts with goodbye._

_Time, time heals,_  
_The wounds that you feel,_  
_Somehow, right now._

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_  
_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_  
_And let go of some things I've loved,_  
_To get to the other side,_  
_I guess it's gonna break me down,_  
_Like falling when you try to fly,_  
_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_  
_Starts with goodbye,_  
_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_  
_And let go of some things I've loved,_  
_To get to the other side,_  
_Starts with goodbye,_  
_The only way you try to find,_  
_Moving on with the rest of your life,_  
_Starts with goodbye,_  
_Na na na na na na na._

_~Starts with goodbye by Carrie Underwood._

…..

As the sunset in the sky, an elderly man stood on the beach holding a necklace that had a big significance to him.

"I'm ready," He whispered. "I am ready to be with you again my beautiful Katherine."

It had been over two decades since he had lost his true love, Katherine Swan to leukemia when she was 16 and he was 17. It broke him. But after a few years he finally started to move on when he met Sarah. She understood that he wanted to take things slow. She also understood that his heart still belonged to Katherine.

She knew that she was his imprint and that he was broken, but she was willing to try and fix his heart.

They married and had two kids. One boy and one girl. Sarah was even kind enough to name their daughter Katherine and their son Sean.

He visited Katherine's grave every week with Charlie. Charlie had never recovered from his daughter's death especially since Bella 'died' a few weeks after she married Edward. The pack knew the truth. She was turned.

Bella of course really didn't care about her sister's death. She had gone on with her life like nothing happened. She really was heartless.

Alec was informed of the news and as heartbroken as he was, he knew that he had someone else out there. He came back to Forks to say his goodbye to the first person who brought a light into his life.

Her death had devastated everyone who had ever met her. So many people had gone to her funeral and no one could stop crying. After her death it seemed like a dark cloud had hung over the town. It was like a light had passed. And it had.

Now that he was at the age where he knew his time was up, he was happy. He knew that he would see his true love again.

"I am coming Kat," He whispered before he walked back home and lay in bed. He closed his eyes and took his last breath before he finally joined his true love.

…..

**Kat's p.o.v**

I watched as he took his last breath. I smiled.

I was about to finally be reunited with my true love. I had kept my promise and watched over him. I watched as he moved on with his life and had kids of his own. As much as I wished that it was me, I was just glad that he was happy.

"Kat?"

I turned to see him staring at me.

"Hello Embry," I smiled. "Long time no see."

Embry smiled. "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you so much too," I said as I hugged him. "It is time to go."

Embry smiled as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. "I have missed you so much. I will never lose you again."

"And I will never leave you again either," I whispered.

"Our love is eternal…." Embry whispered.

"….and that is my dirty secret," I finished as we walked away hand in hand…..

….To our happy ending…

…..

**Well this is the end of My Dirty Secret! *Sobs* I love you all so much and I love the support that you gave me! You guys are truly amazing! Review and let me know what you think of the ending!**


End file.
